Daughter Of Madness
by AngelMooseSquirrelKingOfHell
Summary: Ophelia Anderson age 12 at your service. So hi I'm best friends with Percy Jackson and Grover and of course Bethy, I love her really. So here I am discovering that my deadbeat dad is alive and kicking and that we're freakishly similar, on that note I hope you enjoy my adventures. Ohh and watch out for Achilles, that boy is everywhere,
1. Chapter 1

Daughter Of Madness - The Lightening Thief

So hi everyone this would be my first story on this website sorry if its a bit rusty but its my first attempt and I hope it goes really well.

**DISCLAIMER**: **I do not own Percy Jackson** **or the plot, this all belongs to the wonderful author called Rick Riordon,** **I only own my OC called Ophelia**, well here it goes I really hope you all enjoy it as much as me.

Chapter 1 : I made Nancy do the macarena

If you're reading this then you're lucky because I highly doubted that I could actually find the time to write this, I have a busy life full of weird and wonderful friends. And I mean really...really Weird, like jumping into the ocean with a goat weird. But if you are reading this then I suggest something go back. Don't carry on because my story isn't the best thing to read.. I've done bad things..Things I'm not proud of, but I done it for the greater good.

My Name is Ophelia Anderson and this is my story.

Well in my short and wonderful life, I've discovered one thing living in dreary old Wales which is in Great Britain may I add, and NO! It is not England.. Sorry about that where was I? Oh yeah in my short life I've discovered that America has great food and well, rude people. I accidentally walked into someone and said sorry and they gave me THE LOOK, I mean manners?. So here I was living in New York with my maternal grandparents as my mother passed away when I was 10. And two years later I'm in a whole new world filled of weird things.. Not wonderful as you were expecting but just plai d. But I've made friends such as Percy and Grover and I mean they're my best friends so we're all kind of adopted triplets same method of thinking.

So here I am sitting in a smelly old bus with bratty tween kids shouting and pulling each others hair. Fun and I mean.. Really fun, I sound like I'm 60 not 12 but hey!Someone has got to be as fabulous as me. So we're off to a trip to the Metropolitan Museum Of Art to look at old and ancient stuff.. We're living the high life here at Nancy academy. It sounds like torture because it try and have a non headache day with twenty eight weird kids and the devil teacher and the sass queen also known as Mr... Brunner, the Latin teacher so I had low hopes I mean people annoy me as it is, being in a packed place with them.. Yeah no thanks.

Mr... Brunner was this middle-aged sassy guy in a motorized wheelchair, here in Nancy we're very technological. He looked like he could be an author or a scientist he's got that look about him you know? The look full of wisdom.. Yeah my grandparents have that look too its called being wouldn't think he'd be cool, but he had a laugh with us and told us jokes, although he gives me this look when I play pinochle with Grover, its a good game if I'm honest. He also had this awesome collection of Roman armor and weapons, so he was the only teacher whose class didn't put me to sleep.

As I repeat as I sit in this smelly old bus full of people I heard Percy and Grover talk in hush whispers all around me about the worst person in the entire world, she is seriously evil, my sworn enemy! The one and only Nancy Bobofit. The freckly, redheaded kleptomaniac girl, hitting my best friend Grover in the back of the head with chunks of peanut butter-and-ketchup sandwich. Talk about disgusting she has no class whatsoever its embarrassing really.

Grover..Well Grover was an easy target. He was scrawny. He cried when he got frustrated, but its okay because I always have a stash of grapes somewhere and he loves them. He must've been held back at least a couple of years, because he was the only one in the class with acne and the start of a wispy beard on his chin. On top of all that, he was crippled not that I'm judgmental everyone is the same in my eyes, except Nancy, Nancy is all what's wrong with the world. He had a note excusing him from PE for the rest of his life because he had some kind of muscular disease in his legs. He walked funny, like every step hurt him, but don't let that fool you. You should've seen him run when it was enchilada day in the cafeteria. It almost reminded me of the road runner from cartoon network.

Anyway, Nancy Bobofit was throwing pieces of sandwich that stuck in his curly brown hair, and she knew I couldn't do anything back to her because I was already on probation. If I had it my way Nancy would be bald right now, but I don't so I can only imagine, id be throwing a party and I mean the best party in existence. The headmaster had threatened me with death by in-school suspension if anything bad, embarrassing, or even mildly entertaining happened on this trip. It warms my heart to know that he has that much faith in me.

"I'm going to kill her, " Percy mumbled.

Grover tried to calm him down. "It's okay. I like peanut butter. "

He dodged another piece of Nancy's lunch.

"dude you don't need to take this, make your stand, you Grover Underworld can do it! Me Ophelia Anderson has faith in you!" I say encouragingly in my weird welsh accent highlighting every word, as I try to rain in my temper and unleashing it upon that beast.

"That's it. " Percy started to get up, but Grover pulled him back his seat. I snicker quietly, its always amusing to see Percy wound up, he reminds me of a gaping fish with anger issues, oh crap he's glaring it me.. Play it cool Ophelia.

"You're already on probation, " Grover reminded him. "You know who'll get blamed if anything happens. "

Looking back on it, I wish I'd decked Nancy Bobofit right then and there me and Percy could of totally tag teamed her we would be incredible. School suspension would've been nothing compared to the mess I was about to get myself into.

Mr... Brunner led the museum tour.

He rode up front in his wheelchair majestically, guiding us through the big echoey galleries, past marble statues and glass cases full of really old black-and-orange pottery. Its clever how they did this I mean you don't see this stuff as fancy as this anywhere, if I'm honest history fascinated me.

It blew my mind that this stuff had survived for two thousand, three thousand years. My inner History nerd coming out slowly.

He gathered us around a thirteen-foot-tall stone column with a big sphinx on the top, and started telling us how it was a grave marker, a stele, for a girl about our age. She must of been completely badass, id like to be a warrior but I'd like a really cool name like sasha fierce.. Okay so I listened to beyonce recently don't judge. He told us about the carvings on the sides. I was trying to listen to what he had to say, because it was kind of cool but everybody around me was talking. As I said I hate people, they bug me and every time I told them to shut up, the other teacher chaperone, Mrs.. Dodds, would give me the evil eye. FYI Mrs... Dodds is the Devil teacher, I always call her Mrs... Pods when she speaks to me just to annoy her.

Mrs.. Dodds was this little math teacher from Georgia who always wore a black leather jacket, I appreciate the jacket even though she was fifty years old her clothing style was pretty cool. She looked mean enough to ride a Harley right into your locker. She had come to Handy halfway through the year, when our last math teacher had a nervous breakdown. Its because we were arguing and she was looking into my violet eyes and she kind of started to freak out and cry and I felt bad but I didn't do anything wrong contrary to belief.

From her first day, Mrs.. Dodds loved Nancy Bobofit, wow what are the odds? And figured that Percy and I were devil spawn. She would point her crooked finger at me and say, "Now, honey, " real sweet with her rotten teeth, and I knew I was going to get after-school detention for a month.

One time, after she'd made me and Percy erase answers out of old math workbooks until midnight, we told Grover that we didn't think Mrs... Dodds was human. He looked at us, real serious for someone like a man child, and said, "You're absolutely right. "

Mr... Brunner kept talking about Greek funeral art. I like history to a certain extent I'm currently bored.

Finally, Nancy Bobofit snickered something about the naked guy on the stele her immaturity level surprised me, and I turned around and said, "Will you shut up?" as Percy said the same thing, we're like twins I swear.

The whole group laughed. Mr... Brunner stopped his story.

"Mrs.. Anderson " he said, "did you have a comment?"

" No Mr.. Brummer" I said keeping up with the facade that I don't remember names, he looked at me in amusement whilst he turned his owl like eyes on Percy.

" How about you Mr.. Jackson" he asked with his authoritative voice staring Percy down while looking at me in amusement.

Percy face was totally red. He said, "No, sir. "

Mr... Brunner pointed to one of the pictures on the stele. "Perhaps you'll tell us what this picture represents?"

I looked at the carving, and felt a flush of relief, because I actually recognized it. "That's Kronos eating his kids, right?" I pronounced tiredly people snickering at my accent.

"Yes, " Mr... Brunner said, obviously not satisfied. "And he did this because ... "

"Well... " Percy struggled to remember. "Kronos was the king god, and-"

"God?" Mr... Brunner asked.

"Titan, " I said for him pretty confidently

"And ... He didn't trust his kids, who were the gods. So, um, Kronos ate them, right? But his wife hid baby Zeus, and gave Kronos a rock to eat instead. And later, when Zeus grew up, he tricked his dad, Kronos, into barfing up his brothers and sisters-"

"Eeew!" said one of the girls behind me. You're right by there sweetie, Eeew indeed.

"-and so there was this big fight between the gods and the Titans, " He continued, "and the gods won. " Right there and then I'm pretty proud for Percy, I feel like a proud mother, if only Sally was here to witness this and I also wanted grape soda about now.

Behind me, Nancy Bobofit mumbled to a friend, "Like we're going to use this in real life. Like it's going to say on our job applications, 'Please explain why Kronos ate his kids. '" I agree with Nancy for once although I hope for my sake that on a job interview she has a question similar to that.

"And why, Mrs... Anderson " Brunner said, "to paraphrase Miss Bobofit's excellent question, does this matter in real life?"

"Busted, " Grover muttered.

"Shut up, " Nancy hissed, her face even brighter red than her hair.

At least Nancy got packed, too. Mr... Brunner was the only one who ever caught her saying anything wrong. He had sonic ears I swear.

I thought about his question, and said, " I have no idea, daddy issues? I mean absentee parents are the story of most peoples lives" I say bitterly, wherever my dad is I hope he's miserable. I see Mr... Brunner looking at me in concern, dude needs to lay off me its nearly summer.

"I see. " Mr... Brunner looked disappointed. "Well incorrect Mrs.. Anderson, half credit, Mr... Jackson. Zeus did indeed feed Kronos a mixture of mustard and wine, which made him disgorge his other five children, who, of course, being immortal gods, had been living and growing up completely undigested in the Titan's stomach. The gods defeated their father, sliced him to pieces with his own scythe, and scattered his remains in Tartarus, the darkest part of the Underworld. On that happy note, it's time for lunch. Mrs... Dodds, would you lead us back outside?"

The class drifted off, the girls holding their stomachs, the guys pushing each other around and acting like idiots.

Grover and I were about to follow when Mr.. Brunner said, "Mrs. Anderson, Mr.. Jackson "

I knew that was coming.

I told Grover to keep going. Then Percy turned toward Mr... Brunner. "Sir?"

Mr... Brunner had this look that wouldn't let you go- intense brown eyes that could've been a thousand years old and had seen everything.

"You must learn the answer to my question, " Mr... Brunner told Percy and I.

"About the Titans?"

"About real life. And how your studies apply to it. "

"Oh. "

"What you learn from me, " he said, "is vitally important. I expect you to treat it as such. I will accept only the best from you, Percy Jackson, and you Ophelia Anderson"

"Ophelia" he said kindly.

"You know that people care for you right, and that one day your decision will effect the world?" this is getting really creepy, is he drunk and just sprouting stupid stuff?

"Sure" I replied in a bored drawl, I mean seriously dude lighten up. Mr. Brunner took one long sad look at the stele, like he'd been at this girl's funeral.

He told me to go outside and eat my lunch. Whilst mumbling something about the similarities of father and daughter, a weird dude indeed but awfully sassy.

The class gathered on the front steps of the museum, where we could watch the foot traffic along Fifth Avenue.

Overhead, a huge storm was brewing, with clouds blacker than I'd ever seen over the city. I figured maybe it was global warming or something, because the weather all across New York state had been weird since Christmas. We'd had massive snow storms, flooding, wildfires from lightning strikes. I wouldn't have been surprised if this was a hurricane blowing in. Although this weather is tame compared to Wales.

Nobody else seemed to notice. Some of the guys were pelting pigeons with Lunches crackers. Nancy Bobofit was trying to pickpocket something from a lady's purse, and, of course, Mrs.. Dodds wasn't seeing a thing, because its Mrs Dodds and she is just evil.

Grover, Percy and I sat on the edge of the fountain, away from the others. We thought that maybe if we did that, everybody wouldn't know we were from that school-the school for loser freaks who couldn't make it elsewhere.

"Detention?" Grover asked.

"Nah, " I said in my usual drawl looking around me.

"Not from Brunner. I just wish he'd lay off me sometimes. I mean I'm not a genius. " Percy replied looking upset.

Grover didn't say anything for a while. Then, when I thought he was going to give Percy some deep philosophical comment to make him feel better, he said, "Can I have your apple?"

Its good to know that the G man is keeping healthy and all that jazz. Percy tossed it to him lightly was looking into the fountain.

I watched the stream of taxi and thought about my grandparents Town House, quite far away if I'm honest I hadn't seen them since Christmas,I wanted to hump in a taxi and head straight home, just for that fact that they have a huge stash of oreos and tea. But then I realized that they would send me straight back anyway.

Mr. Brunner parked his wheelchair at the base of the handicapped ramp. He ate celery while he read a paperback novel. A red umbrella stuck up from the back of his chair, making it look like a motorized cafe table. Technology amazes me on times and it really does amuse me.

I was about to unwrap my sandwich when Nancy Bobofit appeared in front of me with her ugly friends-I guess she'd gotten tired of stealing from the tourists-and dumped her half-eaten lunch in Grover's lap. Hell No.

"Oops. " She grinned at me with her crooked teeth. Her freckles were orange, as if somebody had spray- painted her face with liquid Cheetos.

I tried to stay cool. The school counselor had told me a million times, "Count to ten, get control of your temper. Screw the temper Ophelia I chided myself.

But I was so mad my mind went blank. A wave roared in my ears and I was glaring at her intensely.

I don't remember touching her, but the next thing I knew, Nancy was sitting on her butt in the fountain, screaming as she was doing the macarena I looked at her slightly disturbed, what's wrong with people I thought to myself.

"Percy pushed me and Ophelia done mind voodoo on me" she cried hysterically. Oh Hell no. I am not a witch voodoo specialist, well call me hermionie kids because it seems as if people think I'm a witch by this mumbling, maybe Draco because of my blonde hair I mused to myself.

Mrs. Dodds materialized next to us.

Some of the kids were whispering: "Did you see-"

"-the water-"

"Ophelias eyes"

"-like it grabbed her-"

"mind control"

I didn't know what they were talking about. All I knew was that I was in trouble again.


	2. Chapter 2

Daughter of Madness

AN: hey guys I hope you liked the first chapter of my story, and that if I don't uploads as much recently its due to college essays most likely, btw college in great Britain is like the end of high school I think..

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or the plot, I only own my OC Ophelia Anderson**

Chapter 2: Umbrella and magic mushrooms anyone?

_I didn't know what they were talking about. All I knew was that I was in trouble again. _

As soon as Mrs. Dodds was sure poor little, Nancy was okay, promising to get her a new shirt at the museum gift shop, etc. , etc. , Mrs. Dodds turned on us. There was a triumphant fire in her eyes, as if we had done something wrong, which is completely ridiculous it was Nancy fault for being a grade A loser.

"Now, honey-" she choked out in her smokers raspy voice

"I know, " I grumbled.

"A month erasing workbooks. " Percy mumbled

That wasn't the right thing to say, as she clearly glared at us almost like she was wishing us a slow painful death.

"Come with me, " Mrs. Dodds said. Hmmm no thanks lady not today.

"Wait!" Grover yelped. "It was me. I pushed her. " Way to go G man, now you chose the time to be courageous?

Percy stared at him, stunned. He couldn't believe he was trying to cover for us. Mrs. Dodds scared Grover to death. That's some gryffindor loyalty Grover, I approve my thoughts sneered.

She glared at him so hard his whiskery chin trembled. I take it back we now have a trembling chin in our presence.

"I don't think so, Mr. Underwood, " she said.

"But-" Come on G man! Mamma don't need detention

"You-will-stay-here. " What a doushnut (its pronounced exactly as its written its my own little word I say)

Grover looked at us desperately. Well then.. Looks like mamma has got detention great.

"It's okay, man, " Percy told him. Good O'l Percy for being loving.

"Thanks for trying. " I say in my most positive voice, which FYI isn't positive.

"Honey, " Mrs. Dodds barked at us. "Now. " Lady you need to find your chill I mean seriously.

Nancy Bobofit smirked at us, payback will arrive later Nancy.

Then I turned to face Mrs. Dodds, but she wasn't there. She was standing at the museum entrance, way at the top of the steps, gesturing impatiently at us to come on.

How'd she get there so fast? I think we have a gym enthusiast here.. Great.

Percy was just staring ahead a little creepily, so I nudged him ahh I know what it was its the brilliant thing called ADHD taking its toll, I feel you Jackson. He gave me an accusing look as I just stared at him so I rolled my eyes and pointed at the she devil as he quickly understood. Teen boys I sneered to myself

I wasn't so sure.

We went after Mrs. Dodds.

Halfway up the steps, I glanced back at Grover. He was looking pale, cutting his eyes between me Percy and Mr. Brunner, like he wanted Mr. Brunner to notice what was going on, but Mr. Brunner was absorbed in his novel. OMG it was harry potter I approve Brunner I approve.

I looked back up. Mrs. Dodds had disappeared again. She was now inside the building, at the end of the entrance hall. What a speedy lady, id like to be that fast, it reminds me of flash the superhero although batman is cooler, wait thor is the best I finally decided as I was walking up the steps. Percy gave me an odd look so I just made a face at him and off we went on our jolly adventures.

Okay, I thought. She's going to make me buy a new shirt for Nancy at the gift shop. I will buy the most hideous thing there.

But apparently that wasn't the plan. How swell.

We followed her deeper into the museum. When we finally caught up to her, we were back in the Greek and Roman section. How nice naked people and weapons, exactly what I need on a Tuesday.

Except for us, the gallery was empty.

Mrs. Dodds stood with her arms crossed in front of a big marble frieze of the Greek gods. She was making this weird noise in her throat, like growling. Maybe she needs some throat sweets I heard a cold was going around.

Even without the noise, I would've been nervous. It's weird being alone with a teacher, especially Mrs. Dodds. Something about the way she looked at the frieze, as if she wanted to pulverize it... Okay I Ophelia Anderson admit to being nervous, who wouldn't be?

"You've been giving us problems, honey, " she said in her gravelly voice. Throat sweets lady, throat sweets.

I did the safe thing. I said, "Yes, ma'am. " way to play it cool Ophelia

She tugged on the cuffs of her leather jacket. "Did you really think you would get away with it?" umm lady, I only sat there whist she did the macarena chill.

The look in her eyes was beyond mad. It was evil.

She's a teacher, I thought nervously. It's not like she's going to hurt me. My thoughts tried to reassure me whilst failing miserably.

"I'll-I'll try harder, ma'am. " you can only try your best Perc, I smiled at him poor guy. My heart went out to him.

Thunder shook the building. I may need an umbrella.

"We are not fools,Ophelia Anderson and Percy Jackson, " Mrs. Dodds said. "It was only a matter of time before we found you out. Confess, and you will suffer less pain. "

I didn't know what she was talking about. But man was she talking crazy.

All I could think of was that the teachers must've found the illegal stash of candy Percy been selling out of my dorm room. Or the fact that I have parties which people from colleges come to, or that I sneak in grape soda during classes. Or maybe they'd realized I got my essay on Katniss Everdeen from the Internet without ever reading the book and now they were going to take away my grade. Or worse, they were going to make me read the book.

"Well?" she demanded.

"Ma'am, I don't... " I spat out quickly.

"Your time is up, " she hissed.

Holy Moses.

Then the weirdest thing happened. Her eyes began to glow like barbecue coals. Her fingers stretched, turning into talons. Her jacket melted into large, leathery wings. She wasn't human. She was a shriveled hag with bat wings and claws and a mouth full of yellow fangs, and she was about to slice me to ribbons. I have not seen an episode like this on supernatural where are Sam and dean when you need them?

Then things got even stranger.

Mr. Brunner, who'd been out in front of the museum a minute before, wheeled his chair into the doorway of the gallery, holding a pen and a bracelet in his hand. There is sassy then there is crazy, sorry Mr. Brunner you've joined the crazy wagon.

"What ho,Opehlia, Percy!" he shouted, and tossed the pen and bracelet through the air.

Mrs. Dodds lunged at us.

With a yelp, I dodged and felt talons slash the air next to my ear. I snatched the bracelet out of the air, whilst she was attacking Percy I saw lots of charms so I touched these weird twin sword things, HOLY MOSES swords are in my hands.. I repeat swords are in my hands. I've seen these in the museums I swear.

Mrs. Dodds spun toward me with a murderous look in her eyes.

My knees were jelly. My hands were shaking so bad I almost dropped the twin swords.

She snarled, "Die, honey!"

And she flew straight at me.

Absolute terror ran through my body. I did the only thing that came naturally: I swung the swords, Percy sword went through her shoulder as both of my swords went through her chest, holy.. Im an assassin I must be.

Mrs. Dodds was a sand castle in a power fan. She exploded into yellow powder, vaporized on the spot, leaving nothing but the smell of sulfur and a dying screech and a chill of evil in the air, as if those two glowing red eyes were still watching me. Supernatural prepared me for that not the dust maybe but the creepy eyes, although Crowley is the only deomn I can tolerate.

It was just me and Percy.

There was a bracelet in my hand and a ballpoint in Percy.

Mr. Brunner wasn't there. Nobody was there but us.

My hands were still trembling. My lunch must've been contaminated with magic mushrooms or some-thing. I've always wanted to trip a unicorn not a demon thing.

Had I imagined the whole thing? I must of.

I went back outside.

It had started to rain.

Great. I knew that I needed an umbrella.

Grover was sitting by the fountain, a museum map tented over his head. He also needed an umbrella, I feel you G man. Nancy Bobofit was still standing there, soaked from her swim in the fountain and brilliant dance routine, grumbling to her ugly friends. When she saw me, she said, "I hope Mrs. Kerr whipped your butt. "

I said, "Who?" she must have had the mushrooms too.

"Our teacher. Duh!"

I blinked. We had no teacher named Mrs. Kerr. I asked Nancy what she was talking about. It was definitely the mushrooms.

She just rolled her eyes and turned away.

Percy asked Grover where Mrs. Dodds was.

He said, "Who?" maybe everyone has had these mushrooms.

But he paused first, and he wouldn't look at us, so I thought he was messing with us.

"Not funny, man, " I told him.

"This is serious. " Percy grumbled. Percy is in his moody stage great.

Thunder boomed overhead.

I saw Mr. Brunner sitting under his red umbrella, read-ing his book, as if he'd never moved. He's lucky he has an umbrella to be honest.

Percy and I went over to him.

He looked up, a little distracted. "Ah, that would be my pen. Please bring your own writing utensil in the future, Mr. Jackson. And thank you for returning my friends bracelet Miss Anderson I hope you liked the charms"

I handed Mr. Brunner his bracelet. I hadn't even realized I was still holding it.

"Sir, " I said,

"Where's Mrs. Dodds?" Percy asked softly.

He stared at us blankly. "Who?" don't fool me old man, I'm on to you.

"The other chaperone. Mrs. Dodds. The pre-algebra teacher. "

He frowned and sat forward, looking mildly concerned. "Percy, there is no Mrs. Dodds on this trip. As far as I know, there has never been a Mrs. Dodds at Yancy Academy. Are you feeling all right?"

_What the hell was going on?_


	3. Chapter 3

Daughter of Madness

**AN: Hi to all of those who are reading my story I really appreciate this, so far I'm enjoying writing this although some feedback would be wonderful. But I wont complain as I'm enjoying writing this, anyway I wont bother you anymore I hope you all like this chapter, you will get more of an insight into Ophelia. I plan to do all the books as well**

**SHOULD I INTRODUCE A MALE OC FOR OPHELIA OR USE ONE OF THE CHARACTERS IN THE BOOKS? **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Percy Jackson or the plot I only own Ophelia my OC.**

Chapter 3: Cousins and Old Ladies

_What the hell was going on?_

I was used to the occasional weird experience, but usually they were over quickly. This twenty four/seven hallucination was more than I could handle. For the rest of the school year, the entire campus seemed to be playing some kind of trick on me. I'm not handling this very well, I wish I was back home with my mother not in some different country in which people treat you like you're crazy and mock you for your accent and ways. The students acted as if they were completely and totally convinced that Mrs. Kerr-a perky blond woman whom I'd never seen in my life until she got on our bus at the end of the field trip-had been our pre-algebra teacher since Christmas.

Every so often I would spring a Mrs. Dodds reference on somebody, just to see if I could trip them up, but they would stare at me like I was psycho. I most likely was but then again all the best people are a little mad.

It got so I almost believed them-Mrs. Dodds had never existed.

Almost.

But Grover couldn't fool me. When I mentioned the name Dodds to him, he would practically crap his pants, Percy could be convinced but I'm not, I can see it in his eyes, everytime I stare at him he looks at me like ill turn him into a dolphin or something, G man needs to calm down.

Something was going on. Well duh Opehlia don't be dumb like Percy know, of course you know something is going on.

The freak weather continued, which didn't help my mood. Contrary to belief I do enjoy the warmth of the sun and when it hits my skin even though I usually burn. One night, a thunderstorm blew out the windows in my dorm room. A few days later, the biggest tornado ever spotted in the Hudson Valley touched down only fifty miles from Yancy Academy. Quick fact mamma isn't to fond of tornados I may of seen it in wizard of oz but this freak weather doesn't appeal to me.

Not at all.

I started feeling cranky and irritable most of the time. My grades slipped from Ds to Fs. I got into more fights with Nancy Bobofit and her friends. I was sent out into the hallway in almost every class. In my defense I would of done this if I wasn't cranky, am I sarcastic? Yes but am I mean? Sometimes, but this week is terrible for me.

The headmaster sent my grandparents a letter the following week, making it official: I would not be invited back next year to Yancy Academy.

Fine, I told myself. Just fine.

I was homesick.

I wanted to be with my grandparents in out town house, where I see my Nan baking and my granddad read the newspaper everymorning, I want to see the devil cat called misty, deep down behind my sarcasm, my grandparents are my everything.

And yet... There were things I'd miss at Yancy. The view of the gardens, the Hudson River in the distance, the smell of pine trees. I'd miss G man and Percy, who'd been a good friend, even if they were a little strange. I worried how they'd survive next year without me. Although I'd see Percy everyday due to us not living to far.

Well Percy Jackson is my best friend and I can honestly say I love him, we just found out last week that I'm actually related to him, my grandfather and percy's grandfather were actually estranged brothers so me and Percy are actually cousins. When I found out I played it off, but Percy will be the only one to see behind my mask and he knew that inside I was bouncing for joy.

Percy Jackson will always be my bestfriend.

I'd miss Latin class, too-Mr. Brunner's crazy tourna-ment days and his faith that I could do well. And not to brag or anything I'm pretty down with weaponry.

As exam week got closer, Latin was the only test I studied for. I hadn't forgotten what Mr. Brunner had told me about this subject being life-and-death for me. I wasn't sure why, but I'd started to believe him. Percy was a nervous wreck if I'm honest, I played it off but deep down I'm pretty disappointed in myself.

The evening before my final, I got so frustrated I threw the Cambridge Guide to Greek Mythology across my dorm room. Words had started swimming off the page, circling my head, the letters doing one eighties as if they were riding skateboards. There was no way I was going to remember the difference between Chiron and Charon, or Polydictes and Polydeuces. And conjugating those Latin verbs? Forget it. I mean I'm pretty good at school but this Greek Mythology stuff sucks, I mean nobody are Greek gods or demi gods, what's the point?

I paced the room, feeling like ants were crawling around inside my shirt. And let me tell you from past experience it isn't very pleasant.

I remembered Mr. Brunner's serious expression, his thousand-year-old eyes. I will accept only the best from you, Ophelia Anderson.

Yeah you and nana Eirlys as well buddy.

I took a deep breath. I picked up the mythology book. Stupid book may I add.

I'd never asked a teacher for help before. Maybe if I talked to Mr. Brunner, he could give me some pointers. At least I could apologize for the big fat F I was about to score on his exam. I didn't want to leave Yancy Academy with him thinking I hadn't tried.

I walked downstairs to the faculty offices. Most of them were dark and empty, but Mr. Brunner's door was ajar, light from his window stretching across the hallway floor.

Ohh look there's Percy.

"Percy Hi" I shouted at him

He glared at me and pointed to his lips indicating for me to shutup. How rude of him.

I scurried over towards him and we walked towards to door.

I was three steps from the door handle when I heard voices inside the office. Mr. Brunner asked a question. A voice that was definitely Grover's said "... Worried about Percy and

Ophelia, sir."

I froze.

I'm not usually an eavesdropper, but I dare you to try not listening if you hear your best friend talking about you to an adult. G man all I better here are you praising me and my awful good looks.

I inched closer.

"... Alone this summer," Grover was saying. "I mean, a Kindly One in the school! Now that we know for sure, and they know too-"

"We would only make matters worse by rushing them," Mr. Brunner said. "We need them both to mature more."

Umm rude, I am perfectly mature, Percy on the otherhand I understand, silly boys.

"But they may not have time. The summer solstice dead-line- "

"Will have to be resolved without them, Grover. Let them enjoy their ignorance while they still can."

That is one of the most nicest things Brunner has said about me. I'm touched.

"Sir, they saw her... ."

"Their imagination," Mr. Brunner insisted. "The Mist over the students and staff will be enough to convince them of that."

Well that backfired Brunner. It really backfired, mamma knows all.

"Sir, I ... I can't fail in my duties again." Grover's voice was choked with emotion. "You know what that would mean."

No I don't, but please continue. I'd whoop them if anyone upsets you G man.

"You haven't failed, Grover," Mr. Brunner said kindly. "I should have seen her for what she was. Now let's just worry about keeping Percy and Ophelia alive until next fall-"

Well than you for your consideration Brunner.

The mythology book dropped out of Percy's hand and hit the floor with a thud.

Mr. Brunner went silent.

God damn Percy. God damn.

My heart hammering, Percy picked up the book and backed down the hall. You better our for your life Percy, I will attack you.

A shadow slid across the lighted glass of Brunner's office door, the shadow of something much taller than my wheelchair-bound teacher, holding something that looked suspiciously like an archer's bow. Holy crap is he training for the Olympics.

I opened the nearest door and slipped inside. Percy ran away and hid in a locker, he obviously didn't see this door. Idiot.

A few seconds later I heard a slow clop-clop-clop, like muf-fled wood blocks, then a sound like an animal snuffling right outside my door. A large, dark shape paused in front of the glass, then moved on.

A bead of sweat trickled down my neck. This is the most tense thing that has ever happened to me not including the illegal but awesome party I held.

Somewhere in the hallway, Mr. Brunner spoke. "Nothing," he murmured. "My nerves haven't been right since the winter solstice." maybe you need to see aa doctor then.

"Mine neither," Grover said. "But I could have sworn ..."

"Go back to the dorm," Mr. Brunner told him. "You've got a long day of exams tomorrow."

"Don't remind me."

The lights went out in Mr. Brunner's office.

I waited in the dark for what seemed like forever.

Finally, I slipped out into the hallway and I grabbed Percy out of the locker which he fell asleep in may I add.

"Perc" I mumbled " Percy are we in danger?" I said to him my panic showing

" Na its okay Lia we're fine" he tried to reassure me. "ill always protect you" he said gripping my shoulder.

" Percy I don't need protection IM tough for a chick" I said to him jokingly, but he could see how grateful I was and we parted off heading towards different dorms.

But one thing was clear: Grover and Mr. Brunner were talking about me and Percy behind our back. They thought we were in some kind of danger.

The next afternoon, as I was leaving the three-hour Latin exam, my eyes swimming with all the Greek and Roman names I'd misspelled, Mr. Brunner called me back inside. Ohh look Percy is there, I smiled to myself. At least IM not going down alone.

For a moment, I was worried he'd found out about my eavesdropping the night before, but that didn't seem to be the problem. Its official I am a ninja.

"Percy," "Ophelia" he said. "Don't be discouraged about leaving Yancy. It's ... It's for the best."

His tone was kind, but the words still embarrassed I don't get emarrassed, payback will be coming your way soon brunner. Even though he was speaking quietly, the other kids finishing the test could hear. Nancy Bobofit smirked at me and made sarcastic little kissing motions with her lips. uchh Nancy.

"Okay, sir." Percy mumbled.

I just glared at him and he flinched away at my striking eyes. Violet eyes 1 Brunner 0.

"I mean ..." Mr. Brunner wheeled his chair back and forth, like he wasn't sure what to say. "This isn't the right place for you. It was only a matter of time."

I looked at him in outrage, I seen tears in percy's eyes.

Here was my favorite teacher, in front of the class, telling me I couldn't handle it. After saying he believed in me all year, now he was telling me I was destined to get kicked out. Who the hell does this tool think he is, calming breath Ophelia.

I could see him trying not to look in my eyes as he was gazing at the vines outside in worry. Weirdo.

"Right," I said, in my flat voice.

"No, no," Mr. Brunner said. "Oh, confound it all. What I'm trying to say ... You're not normal, Percy , Ophelia. That's nothing to be-"

"Thanks," I blurted

"Thanks a lot, sir, for reminding me" Percy spat out.

"Percy-" Percy left quickly.

"Ophelia"

But I was already gone.

On the last day of the term, I shoved my clothes into my suitcase.

The other girls were joking around, talking about their vacation plans. One of them was going on a shopping trip to Paris. Another was cruising the Caribbean for a month.

They asked me what I'd be doing this summer and I told them I was going back to the city with my grandparents first, then I'll most likely head off to Great Britain for the summer maybe somewhere in Germany to see some relatives.

"Oh," one of the girls said. "That's cool."

They went back to their conversation as if I'd never existed. This is why I never socially interact.

The only person I dreaded saying good-bye to was Grover and Percy, but as it turned out, I didn't have to. He'd booked a ticket to Manhattan on the same Greyhound as I had, so there we were, together again, heading into the city. I already knew Percy had the same ticket as me, but I didn't know about Grover that was a pleasant surprise.

During the whole bus ride, Grover kept glancing enviously down the aisle, watching the other passengers. It occurred to me that he'd always acted nervous and fidgety when we left Yancy, as if he expected something bad to happen. Before, I'd always assumed he was worried about getting teased. But there was nobody to tease him on the Greyhound.

Finally I couldn't stand it anymore.

I said, "Looking for Kindly Ones?" I said silkily. I'm like the muggle version of severus snape. No complaints for me though.

Grover nearly jumped out of his seat. "Who-what do you mean?"

We confessed about eavesdropping on him and Mr. Brunner the night before the exam.

Grover's eye twitched. "How much did you hear?"

"Oh ... Not much. What's the summer solstice dead-line?" Percy asked in anticipation.

He winced. "Look, guys ... I was just worried for you, see? I mean, hallucinating about demon math teachers ..."

Rude.

"Grover-" I said in my no nonsense voice.

"And I was telling Mr. Brunner that maybe you were overstressed or something, because there was no such person as Mrs. Dodds, and ..."

"Grover, you're a really, really bad liar." Percy said with a small smile in his face.

His ears turned pink. Well that's adorable.

From his shirt pocket, he fished out a grubby business card. "Just take this, okay? In case you need me this summer.

The card was in fancy script, which was murder on my dyslexic eyes, but I finally made out something like:

Grover Underwood

Keeper

Half-Blood Hill

Long island, New York

(800) 009-0009

"What's Half-" I said in curiosity

"Don't say it aloud!" he yelped. "That's my, um ... sum-mer address."

Swarmy Grover, very swarmy.

"Okay," Percy said glumly. "So, like, if we want to come visit your mansion."

He nodded. "Or ... Or if you need me."

"Why would we need you?" I said in a joking tone. I'll always need them

Grover blushed right down to his Adam's apple. "Look, guts, the truth is, I-I kind of have to protect you."

Protect me.

I stared at him.

All year long, I'd gotten in fights, keeping bullies away from him. I'd lost sleep worrying that he'd get beaten up next year without me. And here he was acting like he was the one who defended me. Maybe he is crazy, but I appreciate madness in my life.

"Grover," Percy said.

"what exactly are you protecting us from?" I asked hesitantly.

There was a huge grinding noise under our feet. Black smoke poured from the dashboard and the whole bus filled with a smell like rotten eggs. The driver cursed and limped the Greyhound over to the side of the highway. Holy crap this is like an episode of supernatural.

Awesome.

After a few minutes clanking around in the engine compartment, the driver announced that we'd all have to get off. Grover, Percy and I filed outside with everybody else.

We were on a stretch of country road-no place you'd notice if you didn't break down there. On our side of the highway was nothing but maple trees and litter from passing cars. On the other side, across four lanes of asphalt shimmering with afternoon heat, was an old-fashioned fruit stand. I hope they have grapes, I love grapes

The stuff on sale looked really good: heaping boxes of blood red cherries and apples, walnuts and apricots, jugs of cider in a claw-foot tub full of ice. There were no customers, just three old ladies sitting in rocking chairs in the shade of a maple tree, knitting the biggest pair of socks I'd ever seen. My Nan would totally appreciate these.

HOLY SMOKES GRAPES.

I spotted those bad boys instantly.

I mean these socks were the size of sweaters, but they were clearly socks. The lady on the right knitted one of them. The lady on the left knitted the other. The lady in the middle held an enormous basket of electric-blue and violet ball of yarn.

All three women looked ancient, with pale faces wrinkled like fruit leather, silver hair tied back in white bandannas, bony arms sticking out of bleached cotton dresses. Maybe I could buy something off them, they could smile then.

The weirdest thing was, they seemed to be looking right at me.

Why hello ladies, it is I the dashing Ophelia Anderson my inner self said snidely.

I looked over at Grover to say something about this and saw that the blood had drained from his face. His nose was twitching.

"Grover?" Percy said.

"Hey, man-" I got out.

"Tell me they're not looking at you. They are, aren't they?"

"Yeah. Weird, huh? You think those socks would fit me?" I said jokingly.

"Not funny, Ophelia. Not funny at all."

The old lady in the middle took out a huge pair of scissors-gold and silver, long-bladed, like shears. I heard Grover catch his breath.

"We're getting on the bus," he told us. "Come on."

"What?" Percy said.

"it's a thousand degrees in there." my blonde hair will frizz all up and go afro like, I couldn't handle that in my mundane life.

"Come on!'" He pried open the door and climbed inside, but I stayed back.

Across the road, the old ladies were still watching me. The middle one cut the yarn, and I swear I could hear that snip across four lanes of traffic. Her two friends balled up the electric-blue and violet socks, leaving me wondering who they could possibly be for-Sasquatch or Godzilla.

Please be Godzilla.

At the rear of the bus, the driver wrenched a big chunk of smoking metal out of the engine compartment. The bus shuddered, and the engine roared back to life.

The passengers cheered.

"Darn right!" yelled the driver. He slapped the bus with his hat. "Everybody back on board!"

He is one jolly man today.

Once we got going, I started feeling feverish, as if I'd caught the flu.

Grover didn't look much better. He was shivering and his teeth were chattering.

"Grover?" Percy asked.

"Yeah?"

"What are you not telling us?" I asked pretty sheepishly.

He dabbed his forehead with his shirt sleeve. "Guys, what did you see back at the fruit stand?"

"You mean the old ladies? What is it about them, man? They're not like ... Mrs. Dodds, are they?" I asked in a slightly hysterical voice.

His expression was hard to read, but I got the feeling that the fruit-stand ladies were something much, much worse than Mrs. Dodds. He said, "Just tell me what you saw."

"The middle one took out her scissors, and she cut the yarn." Percy shrugged.

He closed his eyes and made a gesture with his fingers that might've been crossing himself, but it wasn't. It was something else, something almost-older.

He said, "You saw her snip the cord."

"Yeah. So?" But even as I said it, I knew it was a big deal.

"This is not happening," Grover mumbled. He started chewing at his thumb. "I don't want this to be like the last time."

"What last time?" Percy rushed out.

"Always sixth grade. They never get past sixth."

"Grover," I said, because he was really starting to scare me. "What are you talking about?"

"Let me walk you home from the bus station. Promise me."

This seemed like a strange request to me, but I promised he could.

"is this like a superstition or something?" I asked.

No answer.

"Grover-that snipping of the yarn. Does that mean somebody is going to die?"

He looked at me mournfully, like he was already picking the kind of flowers I'd like best on my coffin.

Let it be violets G man.

The best flowers are violets.

**AN: Well hi guys, I hope you've all enjoyed, im pretty proud of this chapter and the next one you will be able to see Ophelia wiht her grandparents and maybe you will see her reaching camp. Who knows? anywho let me know about that male OC or a character from the book**

**BTW i sort of broke through the fourth wall or however its said, and Eirlys is the name of my grandmother, she is repping.**


	4. Chapter 4

Daughter of Madness

**AN**: Hey guys thanks for reading this, and if you've read the previous chapters then I hope you've all enjoyed them. So I'm thinking since its the weekend I may just do some posting sprees, let me know if any of you would enjoy that?

**Also should I make an OC for Ophelia or just use a character from the book, I'm considering will solace if I'm honest, but the thrill if creating a new person is strong.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Percy Jackson or the plot, I only own my OC Ophelia.**

Chapter 4: Those haunting eyes.

_The best flowers are violets._

Confession time: I ditched Grover as soon as we got to the bus terminal.

I know, I know. It was rude. But Grover was freaking me out, looking at me like I was a dead man, muttering "Why does this always happen?" and "Why does it always have to be sixth grade?"

Besides the point, Percy was off to his place and I'm sure my grandmother is picking me up somewhere around here, I can never understand the street knowledge in New York.

Whenever he got upset, Grover's bladder acted up, so I wasn't surprised when, as soon as we got off the bus, he made me promise to wait for him, then made a beeline for the restroom. Instead of waiting, I got my suitcase, slipped outside, and caught the first taxi uptown.

" Percy, can you see my nan anywhere?" I asked him searching around for her quickly, and in my head all I can hear is Cindy Lou from the Grinch singing 'Where are you Christmas?' but instead the lyrics are 'Where are you Eirlys?'

I'm slightly theatrical.

Percy looked at me in amusement " really Ophelia? where are you Eirlys" he sniggered at me.

I just gave him the blankest look ever.

"Come to mine, I remember her saying she's picking you up from there" he told me, whilst trying not to flinch away from my violet eyes.

Violet eyes rule.

A word about my Percy mother, before you meet her.

Her name is Sally Jackson and she's the best person in the world, which just proves my theory that the best people have the rottenest luck. Her own parents died in a plane crash when she was five, and she was raised by an uncle who didn't care much about her. She wanted to be a novelist, so she spent high school working to save enough money for a college with a good creative-writing program. Then her uncle got cancer, and she had to quit school her senior year to take care of him. After he died, she was left with no money, no family, and no diploma.

The only good break she ever got was having Percy. But then again I'm biased.

She worked odd jobs, took night classes to get her high school diploma, and raised Percy on her own. She never complained or got mad. Not even once. But I knew Percy wasn't an easy kid.

He was just like me.

I walked into Percy's little apartment, he was hoping that his mom would be home from work. Instead, some smelly man was in the living room, playing poker with his buddies. The television blared ESPN. Chips and beer cans were strewn all over the carpet.

this must be Gabe.

ew.

Hardly looking up, he said around his cigar, "So, you're home." not even noticing me.

"Where's my mom?" Percy asked.

"Working," he said. "You got any cash?"

That was it. No Welcome back. Good to see you. How has your life been the last six months? hoe the hell can Percy put up with this is beyond me.

The man called Gabe was heavy. He looked like a tusk less walrus in thrift-store clothes. He had about three hairs on his head, all combed over his bald scalp, as if that made him handsome or something. and from a girls input definitely not.

"I don't have any cash," Percy told him.

He raised a greasy eyebrow.

He turned around finally noticing me he looked me up and down with an ugly grin on his face and he said " hey there sweet thing, are you little Percy's girlfriend by there?"

o m g. Ew no, that has made me feel more sick that I did by his odour.

" No sir" I spat him. what a vile man

" Watch your tongue girl" he said standing up and glaring at me slowly coming over.

" hey leave Ophelia alone" Percy ever the loyal one has come over and stood protectively in front of me.

"Ophelia ay? pretty name for a pretty girl" he said finally sitting down grumbling in his seat.

I am scarred for life.

Gabe could sniff out money like a bloodhound, which was surprising, since his own smell should've covered up everything else.

"You took a taxi from the bus station," he said. Probably paid with a twenty. Got six, seven bucks in change. Somebody expects to live under this roof, he ought to carry his own weight. Am I right, Eddie?"

Eddie, the super of the apartment building, looked at Percy with a twinge of sympathy. "Come on, Gabe," he said. "The kid just got here."

"Am I right?" Gabe repeated.

Eddie scowled into his bowl of pretzels. The other two guys passed gas in harmony.

"Fine," Percy said. He dug a wad of dollars out of his pocket and threw the money on the table. "I hope you lose."

"Your report card came, brain boy!" he shouted after him. "I wouldn't act so snooty!"

I could hear a beep from outside and I told Percy it was my nan, I left as quickly as I could making sure that I tipped Gabe his drink accidently on him whilst glaring at him. When he looked me in they eyes it looked as if he was going insane, it's as if he is seeing everything bad that has happened in his past, present and future.

Violet eyes rule.

I saw my nan outside in her BMW I ran over to it ignoring the people shouting at me as I ran into them ignoring their rude calls and dirty looks. Sucks for you guys because that wouldn't of bothered me anyway. I saw my nan grinning at me from the drivers seat I knew then that once that I see her I'm finally on my way home. the only place I can feel comfortable enough to be myself.

We slowly drove through New York finally coming to our large town house. Home sweet home. I wet inside and saw my grandfather he looked at me and gave me a grin whilst reading his newspapers and a cup of coffee. Preferably I prefer tea.

I dropped my suitcase on the bed. Home sweet home.

I went up and went to do trivial things such as put my clothes away, and listen to music. I was just coming out of the bathroom whilst I noticed the mirror, I decided to compare myself from last year and see what's changed.

As I gazed into the mirror I no longer see a child like little girl with chubby cheeks and an easy going smile. I noticed a young woman finally growing into herself, 12 I may be. but I'm slowly looking much older I look roughly between 13 and 14. When I look in the mirror I see a girl at about 5 foot, unfortunately my grandmother said I wont grow anymore due to the women in the family generally being short. I see a small haughty face, with high cheekbones a small button noise and full red lips. My most striking features would be my big doe violet eyes which are hauntingly beautiful and my long flowing golden hair .A curvy body and long lean legs due to my British and French ancestry. I look so much like my mother that its unbelievable.

Then I heard my nans voice. "Ophelia?"

She opened the bedroom door, and my smile returned.

My Grandmother can make me feel good just by walking into the room. Her eyes sparkle and her smile just makes you want to beam just like her. Her smile is as warm as a quilt. She's got light blonde hair cut into a stylish bob with some brown and grey streaks, but I never think of her as old. When she looks at me, it's like she's seeing all the good things about me, none of the bad. I've never heard her raise her voice or say an unkind word to anyone. In my eyes she's an angel. A rarity in the world, she loves and she loves fiercely, she's a strong woman.

she is my hero.

"Oh, Ophelia." She hugged me tight. "I can't believe it. You've grown since Christmas!"

" Nan " I whined in adoration.

" I'm serious little lady" she mocked me " how was school darling" she said to me softly

" Ehh it was school" I said with an unconvincing smile " I don't think ill be going back but still, ill get to see Grover and Percy again and that's the main thing" I told her with a little grin.

We sat together on the edge of the bed. While I ate my grapes happily, she ran her hand through my hair and demanded to know everything I hadn't put in my letters. She didn't mention anything about me getting expelled. She didn't seem to care about that. But was I okay? Was her little grandchild doing all right?

I told her she was smothering me, and to lay off and all that, but secretly, I was really, really glad to see her. she smiled at me in amusement, knowing that I was faking.

So I bravely asked her.

" Nan can you tell me about dad"

She looked startled, she looked like a trapped animal not knowing what to do. Mamma has sussed you out Eirlys.

" I cant tell you about him sweet pea" she said in a lulling voice.

I gritted my teeth.

My grandmother is the nicest lady in the world. She should've had the most kindest grandchild in the world, not to some sarcastic brat like me.

" Why nan?" I asked her in an accusing voice, she never keeps secrets from me, I'm a little pissed at the moment.

"Ophelia please don't be mad at me" she pleaded, I looked away to not forgive her easily by her award winning puppy look. I will not fall for it.

"Fine" she breathed in defeat. I currently feel guilty, but I'm itching to know.

" He was a sarcastic man" she started off with a fond smile and she looked at me like i was the carbon copy of him.

" You have his violet eyes" she drifted off

"Same personalities as well, your almost like twins" "Well your mother met him at this big party he was hosting, he was known for his partying ways and the rare wine he has" she drifted off.

So I coughed to grab her attention.

" as soon as he placed eyes on your mother he fell in love, for them it was love at first sight, he treasured her, he worshipped the grounds he walked on" she trailed off.

"they were drunk in each others love, but what most people didn't know was that your father had sanity issues, he wasn't insane but he could make you insane if you understand me. And he already married. But he was young and in love, neither of this mattered to them"

"your mother was the one to break it off with him and this quote has always been in my head since that day whilst I stared at his face "The loneliest moment in someone's life is when they are watching their whole world fall apart, and all they can do is stare blankly." He was broken on the inside"

"she never heard from him again, He doesn't know about you" she finally finished.

" wow" I breathed out, what this what I finally wanted to know.

"Who am I most like?" I asked her in a small baby voice

she looked at me, she looks as if she's aged 100 year " your dad sweet pea, your most like your dad"

I felt a lump in my throat but I nodded at her in reassurance.

So she asked me more about school and she was nodding at me like she was pleased until I told her about the whacky trip to the museum not mentioning Mrs Dodds turning into some demon bird.

"What?" my grandmother asked. Her eyes tugged at my conscience, trying to pull out the secrets. "Did something scare you?"

"No, Nan." i told her in my play it cool voice.

I felt bad lying. I wanted to tell her about Mrs. Dodds and the three old ladies with the yarn, but I thought it would sound stupid.

She pursed her lips. She knew I was holding back, but she didn't push me.

"I have a surprise for you," she said. " You're going to the beach with Percy and his mother." she told me in excitement."

"Really" I asked in a deadpan voice. not that I'm ungrateful, I just know that this is the time where Percy and his mum really bond together. I felt like an intruder.

"When?"

She smiled. "As soon as I get changed."

After a long , long car ride we finally arrived my grandmother saw me walking to the cabin so she smiled at me in relief then drove off.

Percy's rental cabin was on the south shore, way out at the tip of Long Island. It was a little pastel box with faded curtains, half sunken into the dunes. There was always sand in the sheets and spiders in the cabinets, and most of the time the sea was too cold to swim in.

The place looked quite nice, I'm not a sea lady but hey I'd rather the ocean than the mountain. so I ventured off and found Sally and Percy by the fire roasting marshmallows. she was telling Percy stories about him as a kid then she noticed me walking over to them then she smiled at me and told Percy she has got him a present and he turned around and he spotted me. He ran over like an excited puppy and knocked me over into the sand.

"Hey Ophelia" he said in an excited voice and he gestured me over to the fire where I could smell the best thing in existence. Marshmallows flavoured like grapes. People are so clever for creating this.

Percy started asking about his dad and I saw Sally's eyes misting up so I claimed that I saw an interesting sea shell quite a while back, as I was walking away I heard a mans whisper in the wind saying thank you. that's it Ophelia you've got to stop watching horror films. I started to walk back over to the fire when I heard Percy ask Sally.

"My father wanted me to go to a special school?"

"Not a school," she said softly. "A summer camp, Ophelia your grandmother wants you to go back there to" I just looked at her in bemusement.

Yeah sure Sally me in a camp with a bunch of loud teens. sounds like paradise my thoughts spoke sarcastically. but on the inside I was confused, why did my grandmother want me to go to a camp?

That night I had a vivid dream.

It was storming on the beach, and three beautiful animals were attacking each other, a white horse ,golden eagle and a Snow leopard with violet eyes. They were trying to kill each other at the edge of the surf. The eagle swooped down and slashed the horse's muzzle with its huge talons. The horse reared up and kicked at the eagles wings.

And the leopard was sitting back in the distance glaring at them all as if daring him to intervene or fight with him, the ground rumbled, and a monstrous voice chuck-led somewhere beneath the earth, goading the animals to fight harder.

I ran toward them, knowing I had to stop them from killing each other, but I was running in slow motion. I knew I would be too late. I saw the eagle dive down, its beak aimed at the horse's wide eyes, and I screamed, No!

I woke with a start.

Outside, it really was storming, the kind of storm that cracks trees and blows down houses. There was no horse or eagle on the beach, just lightning making false daylight, and twenty foot waves were pounding the rocks.

Those haunting violet eyes. The same as mine.

**AN: Hi guys thanks for reading this, ive also included a great gatsby quote in this, and during this chapter I was listening to lana del rey, oh yeah and let me know about the male OC or possibly using a character.**


	5. Chapter 5

Daughter Of Madness

**AN: Hey guys, for those who are not new to this or those who are, thank you for reading this, so in this chapter Ophelia will be getting to camp half blood , this will be a long chapter!**

**SHOULD I CREATE A NEW OC FOR OPHELIA OR SHOULD I JUST USE A CHARACTER FROM THE BOOK?**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON OR THE PLOT I ONLY OWN MY OC OPEHLIA**

Chapter 5: Bull man named Chan.

_Those haunting violet eyes. The same as mine._

Outside, it really was storming, the kind of storm that cracks trees and blows down houses. There was no horse or eagle on the beach, just lightning making false daylight, and twenty-foot waves pounding the dunes like artillery.

With the next thunderclap, my mom woke. She sat up, eyes wide, and said, "Hurricane."

I knew that was crazy. Long Island never sees hurricanes this early in the summer. But the ocean seemed to have for-gotten. Over the roar of the wind, I heard a distant bellow, an angry, tortured sound that made my hair stand on end.

Then a much closer noise, like mallets in the sand. A desperate voice-someone yelling, pounding on our cabin door.

Sally sprang out of bed in her nightgown and threw open the lock.

Grover stood framed in the doorway against a backdrop of pouring rain. But he wasn't... He wasn't exactly Grover.

"Searching all night," he gasped. "What were you thinking?"

Sally was looking at us in terror-not scared of Grover, but of why he'd come.

"Percy," she said, shouting to be heard over the rain. "What happened at school? What didn't you tell me?"

I was frozen, looking at Grover. I couldn't understand what I was seeing.

"O Zeu kai alloi theoi!" he yelled. "It's right behind me! Didn't you tell her?"

I was too shocked to register that he'd just cursed in Ancient Greek, and I'd understood him perfectly. I was too shocked to wonder how Grover had gotten here by himself in the middle of the night. Because Grover didn't have his pants on-and where his legs should be ... Where his legs should be ...

G Man is a hybrid.

She grabbed her purse, tossed me my rain jacket, and said, "Get to the car. Both of you. Go!"

Grover ran for the Camaro-but he wasn't running, exactly. He was trotting, shaking his shaggy hindquarters, and suddenly his story about a muscular disorder in his legs made sense to me. I understood how he could run so fast and still limp when he walked.

This is the most weirdest dream ever.

Because where his feet should be, there were no feet. There were cloven hooves.

We tore through the night along dark country roads. Wind slammed against the Camaro. Rain lashed the wind-shield. I didn't know how my mom could see anything, but she kept her foot on the gas.

Every time there was a flash of lightning, I looked at Grover sitting next to me in the backseat and I wondered if I'd gone insane, or if he was wearing some kind of shag-carpet pants. But, no, the smell was one I remem-bered from kindergarten field trips to the petting zoo- lanolin, like from wool. The smell of a wet barnyard animal.

All I could think to say was, "So, your a hybrid then?".

Graver's eyes flitted to the rearview mirror, though there were no cars behind us. "No" he said. "I am a satyr". He then turned around and started talking to Percy and Sally.

"It doesn't matter? From the waist down, my best friend is a donkey-"

" A hybrid Perc." I added to the conversation.

Grover let out a sharp, throaty "Blaa-ha-ha!"

I'd heard him make that sound before, but I'd always assumed it was a nervous laugh. Now I realized it was more of an irritated bleat.

"Goat!" he cried.

"What?"

"I'm a goat from the waist down."

"You just said it didn't matter."

"Blaa-ha-ha! There are satyrs who would trample you underhoof for such an insult!"

"Whoa. Wait. Satyrs. You mean like ... Mr. Brunner's myths?" I said in disbelief.

"Were those old ladies at the fruit stand a myth, Ophelia? Was Mrs. Dodds a myth?"

"So you admit there was a Mrs. Dodds!" Percy said in outrage.

"Of course."

"Then why-" Percy started.

"The less you knew, the fewer monsters you'd attract," Grover said, like that should be perfectly obvious. "We put Mist over the humans' eyes. We hoped you'd think the Kindly One was a hallucination. But it was no good. You started to realize who you are."

"Who I-wait a minute, what do you mean?" I chipped in.

The weird bellowing noise rose up again somewhere behind us, closer than before. Whatever was chasing us was still on our trail.

"Percy, Ophelia" Sally said, "there's too much to explain and not enough time. We have to get you to safety."

"Safety from what? Who's after us?" we said in union.

"Oh, nobody much," Grover said, obviously still miffed about the donkey comment. "Just the Lord of the Dead and a few of his blood-thirstiest minions."

"Grover!"

"Sorry, Mrs. Jackson. Could you drive faster, please?"

I tried to wrap my mind around what was happening, but I couldn't do it. I knew this wasn't a dream. I had a wild imagination. But this? This isn't some theatrics that I act upon.

Sally made a hard left. We swerved onto a narrower road, racing past darkened farmhouses and wooded hills and PICK YOUR OWN STRAWBERRIES signs on white picket fences.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"The summer camp I told you about." Sally's voice was tight; she was trying for my sake not to be scared. "The place your father wanted to send you." she said to Percy.

"The place you didn't want me to go."

"Please, dear," my mother begged. "This is hard enough. Try to understand. You're in danger."

"Because some old ladies cut yarn." I added in.

"Those weren't old ladies," Grover said. "Those were the Fates. Do you know what it means-the fact they appeared in front of you? They only do that when you're about to ... When someone's about to die."

"DIE?" I screamed in disbelief.

"Whoa. You said 'you.'"

"No I didn't. I said 'someone.'"

"You meant 'you.' As in us."

"I meant you, like 'someone.' Not you, you."

"Kids!" Sally said.

She pulled the wheel hard to the right, and I got a glimpse of a figure she'd swerved to avoid a dark fluttering shape now lost behind us in the storm.

"What was that?" I asked.

"We're almost there," Sally said, ignoring my question. "Another mile. Please. Please. Please."

I didn't know where there was, but I found myself lean-ing forward in the car, anticipating, wanting us to arrive.

I remember feeling weightless, like I was being crushed, fried, and hosed down all at the same time.

I peeled my forehead off the back of the driver's seat and said, "Ow."

"Percy!" Sally shouted.

"I'm okay... ." Percy said.

"Ophelia!" Percy shouted in panic.

I tried to shake off the daze. I wasn't dead. The car hadn't really exploded. We'd swerved into a ditch. Our driver's-side doors were wedged in the mud. The roof had cracked open like an eggshell and rain was pouring in.

" Percy stop!" I shouted at him since he kept shaking my shoulder. "Im fine" I finished. He slumped in relief.

Lightning. That was the only explanation. We'd been blasted right off the road. Next to me in the backseat was a big motionless lump. "Grover!"

He was slumped over, blood trickling from the side of his mouth. I shook his furry hip, thinking, No! Even if you are a Hybrid, you're my best friend and I don't want you to die!

Then he groaned "Food," and I knew there was hope.

"Percy," Sally said, "we have to ..." Her voice faltered.

I looked back. In a flash of lightning, through the mud-spattered rear windshield, I saw a figure lumbering toward us on the shoulder of the road. The sight of it made my skin crawl. It was a dark silhouette of a huge guy, like a football player. He seemed to be holding a blanket over his head. His top half was bulky and fuzzy. His upraised hands made it look like he had horns.

I swallowed hard. "Who is-"

"Ophelia, Percy" my mother said, deadly serious. "Get out of the car."

Sally threw herself against the driver's-side door. It was jammed shut in the mud. I tried mine. Stuck too. I looked up desperately at the hole in the roof. It might've been an exit, but the edges were sizzling and smoking.

"Climb out the passenger's side!" Sally told me.

"Percy-you have to run. Do you see that big tree?" He nodded

"What?" I cried from the car.

Another flash of lightning, and through the smoking hole in the roof I saw the tree she meant: a huge, White House Christmas tree-sized pine at the crest of the nearest hill.

"That's the property line," Sally said. "Get over that hill and you'll see a big farmhouse down in the valley. Run and don't look back. Yell for help. Don't stop until you reach the door."

"Mom, you're coming too." "Ophelia get out!" he snapped at me

Her face was pale, her eyes as sad as when she looked at the ocean.

"Percy maybe you should just leave me" I said in the most calm voice I could muster.

"No!" he shouted. "You are coming with me. Help me carry Grover."

"Food!" Grover moaned, a little louder.

The man with the blanket on his head kept coming toward us, making his grunting, snorting noises. As he got closer, I realized he couldn't be holding a blanket over his head, because his hands-huge meaty hands-were swing-ing at his sides. There was no blanket. Meaning the bulky, fuzzy mass that was too big to be his head ... Was his head. And the points that looked like horns ...

"He doesn't want us," Sally told us. "He wants you. Besides, I can't cross the property line."

"But..." I said my voice drifting off.

"We don't have time, Percy. Go. Please." She cried.

I climbed across Grover and pushed the door open into the rain. "We're going together. Come on, Grover."

"Mom! I am not leaving you. Help me with Grover." He shouted towards me.

I scrambled outside, dragging Grover from the car. He was surprisingly light, but I couldn't have carried him very far if Percy didn't come to my aid.

Together, we draped Grover's arms over our shoulders and started stumbling uphill through wet waisthigh grass.

Glancing back, I got my first clear look at the monster. He was seven feet tall, easy, his arms and legs like something from the cover of Muscle Man magazine-bulging biceps and triceps and a bunch of other 'ceps, all stuffed like baseballs under vein-webbed skin. He wore no clothes except under-wear-I mean, bright white Fruit of the Looms-which would've looked funny, except that the top half of his body was so scary. Coarse brown hair started at about his belly button and got thicker as it reached his shoulders.

His neck was a mass of muscle and fur leading up to his enormous head, which had a snout as long as my arm, snotty nostrils with a gleaming brass ring, cruel black eyes, and horns-enormous black-andwhite horns with points you just couldn't get from an electric sharpener.

Eww.

I recognized the monster, all right. He had been in one of the first stories Mr. Brunner told us. But he couldn't be real.

I blinked the rain out of my eyes. "That's-"

"Pasiphae's son," Grover said.

"I wish I'd known how badly they want to kill you." Sally finished.

"But he's the Min-" Percy started to say.

"Don't say his name," she warned. "Names have power."

The pine tree was still way too far-a hundred yards uphill at least.

I glanced behind me again.

The bull-man hunched over our car, looking in the win-dows-or not looking, exactly. More like snuffling. I wasn't sure why he bothered, since we were only about fifty feet away.

"Food?" Grover moaned.

"Shhh," I told him. "Sally, what's he doing? Doesn't he see us?"

"His sight and hearing are terrible," she said. "He goes by smell. But he'll figure out where we are soon enough."

As if on cue, the bull-man bellowed in rage. He picked up Gabe's Camaro by the torn roof, the chassis creaking and groaning. He raised the car over his head and threw it down the road. It slammed into the wet asphalt and skidded in a shower of sparks for about half a mile before coming to a stop. The gas tank exploded. Holy crap. This is some serious weight lifting skills.

"Percy, Ophelia" Sally said. "When he sees us, he'll charge. Wait until the last second, then jump out of the way- directly sideways. He can't change directions very well once he's charging. Do you understand?"

"How do you know all this?" Percy asked.

"I've been worried about an attack for a long time. I should have expected this. I was selfish, keeping you near me." she said.

"Keeping me near you? But-"

Another bellow of rage, and the bull-man started tromping uphill.

He'd smelled us.

The pine tree was only a few more yards, but the hill was getting steeper and slicker, and Grover wasn't getting any lighter.

The bull-man closed in. Another few seconds and he'd be on top of us.

Sally must've been exhausted, but she shouldered Grover. "Go, Percy! Separate! Remember what I said."

I didn't want to split up, but I had the feeling she was right-it was our only chance. I sprinted to the left, turned, and saw the creature bearing down on me. His black eyes glowed with hate. He reeked like rotten meat.

He lowered his head and charged, those razor-sharp horns aimed straight at my chest.

The fear in my stomach made me want to bolt, but that wouldn't work. I could never outrun this thing. So I held my ground, and at the last moment, I jumped to the side.

I saw him move towards Percy this time, but Percy just jumped out of the way, quickly tumbling a few steps, but he steadily got up waiting for the next attack.

The bull-man stormed past like a freight train, then bel-lowed with frustration and turned, but not toward me this time, towards Sally, who was setting Grover down in the grass.

We'd reached the crest of the hill. Down the other side I could see a valley, just as Sally had said, and the lights of a farmhouse glowing yellow through the rain. But that was half a mile away. We'd never make it.

The bull-man grunted, pawing the ground. He kept eyeing Sally, who was now retreating slowly downhill, back toward the road, trying to lead the monster away from Grover.

"Run, Percy!" she told him. "I can't go any farther. Run Ophelia!" she yelled at me.

But I just stood there, frozen in fear, as the monster charged her. She tried to sidestep, as she'd told me to do, but the monster had learned his lesson. His hand shot out and grabbed her by the neck as she tried to get away. He lifted her as she struggled, kicking and pummeling the air.

"Mom!" Percy screamed.

She caught our eyes, managed to choke out one last word: "Go!"

Then, with an angry roar, the monster closed his fists around my mother's neck, and she dissolved before my eyes, melting into light, a shimmering golden form, as if she were a holographic projection. A blinding flash, and she was simply ... Gone.

"No!" Percy screamed. I ran towards him, I pulled his face up to mine trying to calm him down, but he was like an uncontrollable storm. He wanted revenge.

Anger replaced my fear. Newfound strength burned in my limbs-the same rush of energy I'd gotten when Mrs. Dodds grew talons.

The bull-man bore down on Grover, who lay helpless in the grass. The monster hunched over, snuffling my best friend, as if he were about to lift Grover up and make him dissolve too.

I couldn't allow that.

I stripped off my red rain jacket.

Not now G man, not on my watch.

"Hey!" I screamed, waving the jacket, running to one side of the monster.

"Hey, stupid! Ground beef!" Percy shouted from the beside of me.

"Raaaarrrrr!" The monster turned toward us, shaking his meaty fists.

I had an idea a stupid idea, but better than no idea at all. I put my back to the big pine tree and waved my red jacket in front of the bull-man, thinking I'd jump out of the way at the last moment.

But it didn't happen like that.

The bull-man charged too fast, his arms out to grab me whichever way I tried to dodge.

Time slowed down.

My legs tensed. I couldn't jump sideways, so I leaped straight up, kicking off from the creature's head, using it as a springboard, turning in midair, and landing on his neck.

How did I do that? I didn't have time to figure it out. A millisecond later, the monster's head slammed into the tree and the impact nearly knocked my teeth out.

Percy formulating a plan or just wanted to join me for the fun, done a long run then jumped up towards me and he caught onto the bull-mans horn.

The bull-man staggered around, trying to shake us. I locked my arms around his horns to keep from being thrown. Thunder and lightning were still going strong. The rain was in my eyes. The smell of rotten meat burned my nostrils.

The monster shook himself around and bucked like a rodeo bull. He should have just backed up into the tree and smashed us flat, but I was starting to realize that this thing had only one gear: forward.

Meanwhile, Grover started groaning in the grass. I wanted to yell at him to shut up, but the way I was getting tossed around, if I opened my mouth I'd bite my own tongue off.

"Food!" Grover moaned.

The bull-man wheeled toward him, pawed the ground again, and got ready to charge. I got both hands around one horn and I pulled backward with all my might. The monster tensed, gave a surprised grunt, then-snap!

The bull-man screamed and flung me through the air. I landed flat on my back in the grass. My head smacked against a rock. When I sat up, my vision was blurry, but I had a horn in my hands, a ragged bone weapon the size of a knife.

The monster charged.

Without thinking, I rolled to one side and came up kneeling. As the monster barreled past, I drove the broken horn straight into his side, right up under his furry rib cage.

The bull-man roared in agony. He flailed, clawing at his chest, then began to disintegrate-not like my mother, in a flash of golden light, but like crumbling sand, blown away in chunks by the wind, the same way Mrs. Dodds had burst apart.

The monster was gone.

I looked around and noticed beside me with the other horn, it seems as if we've both done the same thing. Huh twinned it even in our time of despair.

The rain had stopped. The storm still rumbled, but only in the distance. I smelled like livestock and my knees were shaking. My head felt like it was splitting open. I was weak and scared and trembling with grief I'd just seen Sally vanish. I wanted to lie down and cry, but there was Grover, needing my help, so I managed to haul him up and stagger down into the valley, toward the lights of the farm-house. I was crying. I heard Percy calling for his mother, but I held on to Grover-I wasn't going to let him go. I will never let either of them go.

The last thing I remember is collapsing on a wooden porch, looking up at a ceiling fan circling above me, moths flying around a yellow light, and the stern faces of a familiar-looking bearded man and a pretty girl, her blond hair curled like a princess's. They both looked down at me, and the girl said, "He's the one. He must be." "She is definitely the one, but sir?.." "she look like.."

"Silence, Annabeth," the man said. "She's still conscious. Bring them inside."

**AN: That was a pretty productive chapter, Okay so in the next one they will definitely be in the camp! I've been waiting till I could get this far, and maybe we will see Ophelia getting claimed! So if you can please review and let me know how I'm doing it would mean the world!. Oh and let me know if I should create a new OC or just use a character from the book for Ophelia.**


	6. Chapter 6

Daughter of Madness

**AN: ****Thank you to Madeline2206 for the review it honeslty means a lot and in this chapter i think I will be introducing a new OC and we will see her in camp and in action.**

**Thank you Fang and Altair, It's always great to see a supernatural fan.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE PLOT I ONLY OWN MY OC OPHELIA ANDERSON AND ACHILLES RADFORD**

Chapter 5:

_"Silence Annabeth," said the man. "She's stil concious. Bring them inside"_

I had weird dreams full of crazy parties and leonardo dicaprio. He wanted to marry me and the crazy lady wouldnt let him.

Rude.

I must've woken up several times, but what I heard and saw made no sense, so I just passed out again. I remember lying in a soft bed, being spoon-fed something that tasted like buttered popcorn, only it was pudding. The boy with golden blonde hair and hazel eyes smirking down at me arrogantly.

When he saw my eyes open, he asked, "What will happen at the summer solstice?"

I managed to croak, "What?"

She looked around, as if afraid someone would over-hear. "What's going on? What was stolen? We've only got a few weeks!" "C'mon chick you must know something"

"I'm sorry," I mumbled, "I don't..."

Somebody knocked on the door, and the boy quickly filled my mouth with pudding.

The next time I woke up, the boy was gone.

A husky blond dude, like a surfer, stood in the corner of the bedroom keeping watch over me. He had blue eyes- at least a dozen of them-on his cheeks, his forehead, the backs of his hands. It was pretty cool in all fairness.

When I finally came around for good, there was nothing weird about my surroundings, except that they were nicer than I was used to. I was sitting in a deck chair on a huge porch, gazing across a meadow at green hills in the distance. The breeze smelled like strawberries. There was a blanket over my legs, a pillow behind my neck. All that was great, but my mouth felt like a scorpion had been using it for a nest. My tongue was dry and nasty and every one of my teeth hurt.

On the table next to me was a tall drink. It looked like iced apple juice, with a green straw and a paper parasol stuck through a maraschino cherry.

My hand was so weak I almost dropped the glass once I got my fingers around it.

"Careful," a familiar voice said.

Grover was leaning against the porch railing, looking like he hadn't slept in a week. Under one arm, he cradled a two shoe boxes. He was wearing blue jeans, Converse hi-tops and a bright orange T-shirt that said CAMP HALF-BLOOD. Just plain old Grover, Not the hybrid.

So maybe I'd had a nightmare. Maybe me and Percy are okay and silly didnt get killed by the bull-man, maybe i've finally gone crazy and im now hullucinating.

"You saved my life," Grover said. "I... well, the least I could do ... I went back to the hill. I thought you might want this."

Reverently, he placed the shoe box in my lap.

Inside was a black-and-white bull's horn, the base jagged from being broken off, the tip splattered with dried blood. It hadn't been a nightmare.

"The Minotaur," I said.

"Urn, Ophelia, it isn't a good idea-"

"That's what they call him in the Greek myths, isn't it?" I demanded. "The Minotaur. Half man, half bull."

Grover shifted uncomfortably. "You've been out for two days. How much do you remember?"

"Sally. Is she really ..."

He looked down.

"Crap Percy!" "Where is he G man?" i asked in a rush.

"Oh he's gone," Grover sniffled. "Not like that. He's already meeting Chiron." he said in a reassuring voice.

Yeah Greek Mythology. I'm reassured.

He moaned, stomping his foot so hard it came off. I mean, the Converse hi-top came off. The inside was filled with Styrofoam, except for a hoof-shaped hole.

"Oh, Styx!" he mumbled.

Thunder rolled across the clear sky.

As he struggled to get his hoof back in the fake foot, I thought, Well, that settles it.

Grover was a satyr. I was ready to bet that if I shaved his curly brown hair, I'd find tiny horns on his head. But I was too miserable to care that satyrs existed, or even minotaurs. That meant that the battle did happen yesterday. And Sally is gone.

Grover was still sniffling. The poor kid-poor goat, satyr, whatever-looked as if he expected to be hit.

I said, "It wasn't your fault."

"Yes, it was. I was supposed to protect you."

"Did my Grandmother ask you to protect me?"

"No. But that's my job. I'm a keeper. At least... I was."

"But why ..." I suddenly felt dizzy, my vision swim-ming.

"Don't strain yourself," Grover said. "Here." He helped me hold my glass and put the straw to my lips.

I recoiled at the taste, because I was expecting apple juice. It wasn't that at all. It was grape juice, it was heaven. Before I knew it, I'd drained the glass. That has to be one of the most nicest things i've exerienced in my life.

"Was it good?" Grover asked.

I nodded.

"What did it taste like?" He sounded so wistful, I felt guilty.

"Sorry," I said. "I should've let you taste."

His eyes got wide. "No! That's not what I meant. I just... wondered."

"Grapes," I said. "Pure grape juice." i sighed in awe.

He sighed. "And how do you feel?"

"Like I could throw Nancy Bobofit a hundred yards."

"That's good," he said. "That's good. I don't think you could risk drinking any more of that stuff"

"What do you mean?"

He took the empty glass from me gingerly, as if it were dynamite, and set it back on the table. "Come on. Chiron and Mr. D are waiting."

The porch wrapped all the way around the farmhouse.

My legs felt wobbly, trying to walk that far. Grover offered to carry the Minotaur horn, but I held on to it. I'd paid for that souvenir the hard way. I wasn't going to let it go.

As we came around the opposite end of the house, I caught my breath.

We must've been on the north shore of Long Island, because on this side of the house, the valley marched all the way up to the water, which glittered about a mile in the distance. Between here and there, I simply couldn't process everything I was seeing. The landscape was dotted with buildings that looked like ancient Greek architecture-an open-air pavilion, an amphitheater, a circular arena-except that they all looked brand new, their white marble columns sparkling in the sun. In a nearby sandpit.

A dozen high school-age kids and satyrs played volleyball. Canoes glided across a small lake. Kids in bright orange T-shirts like Grover's were chasing each other around a cluster of cabins nestled in the woods. Some shot targets at an archery range. Others rode horses down a wooded trail, and, unless I was hallucinating, some of their horses had wings.

This is the most cheesiest thing i've seen. It looks to good to be true.

Down at the end of the porch, two men sat across from each other at a card table. The blond-haired girl who I saw the day i came in was leaning on the porch rail next to them.

The man facing me was small, but porky. He had a red nose, big watery eyes, and curly hair so black it was almost purple. He looked like those paintings of baby angels- what do you call them, hubbubs? No, cherubs. That's it. He looked like a cherub who'd turned middle-aged in a trailer park. He wore a tigerpattern Hawaiian shirt, and he would've fit right in at one of Gabe's poker parties, except I got the feeling this guy could've out-gambled even my step-father. This guy looked entertaining.

"That's Mr. D," Grover murmured to me. "He's the camp director. Be polite. The girl, that's Annabeth Chase. She's just a camper, but she's been here longer than just about anybody. And you already know Chiron... ."

He pointed at the guy whose back was to me.

First, I realized he was sitting in the wheelchair. Then I recognized the tweed jacket, the thinning brown hair, the scraggly beard.

"Mr. Brunner!" I cried.

The Latin teacher turned and smiled at me. His eyes had that mischievous glint they sometimes got in class when he pulled a pop quiz and made all the multiple choice answers B.

"Ah, good, Ophelia," he said. "Now we have four for pinochle."

He offered me a chair to the right of Mr. D, who looked at me in suprise and almost anger. He stood up and pushed the table back, the atmosphere in the room was tense i could see vines slowly moving and i didnt dare to look into his violet eyes. My eyes.

"Who are you girl?" he asked in a whisper of a voice.

"Im Ophelia Anderson, you are?" I asked him in a done of indifference.

"Ophelia, be polite" Chiron said to me in a scolding tone of voice,

"Chiron enough". Mr D said the power in the room itensifying, he looked mad, but not insane. This man held a lot of power i could sense it. This is something i couldnt win.

"Mr D" Chiron said cautiosly. "Dionysus, are you okay?" Chiron said in worry, not beleiving that this god, who didnt care. Was showing so much anger in his eyes at Ophelia. She may be sarcasitc, but he knew deep down she is one of the most powerful demi-gods he has seen and that isnt including Percy.

" Who is your mother child?" he asked in a calm but intimidating voice.

Chiron looked on in intrest suddenly realising the conclusion dionysus has come to, the prophecy foretold this, the next great prophecy is starting. He looked down at Ophelia with pain his eyes, this child will go through so much all to soon.

"Elizabeth Anderson" I said with a no nonsense ton

Dionysus suddenly whipped his head towards me with a new light in his eyes, purple flames danced merrily across his face as thoguhts came to his head, but then he looked down at me gravely " Where is your mother Ophelia?"

" She died a few years back" i replied in a dead voice no emotion on my face. " Cancer is a bitch" i spoke in a kowing tone.

" Language" He scolded me, he looked as if he has gained a few years.

"Did she mention your father at all?" He asked in a hopeful yet broken voice.

"No, only my grandmother has spoken about that deadbeat God" i said in a sarcastic voice.

"Ophelia enough" He spoke with a no joking around voice.

"Who the hell are you to speak to me like that?" I replied heatidly. " My Dad?" i snarked.

He looked down at me with a big smirk on his face. a plan suddenly coming to his head.

"Why yes child." "I am your father" He spoke in a smug tone.

"And for the little act you put on by there, your grounded" He said in a triumphent tone

_WHAT THE HELL?_

**AN: I APOLOGISE FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER BUT IF I'D WRITTEN MORE IT WOULDNT OF SUITTED THE WAY I THOUGHT OUT THE STORY PLAN.**

**But Dionysus though? Who saw this coming? and we are introduced to Ophelia's new love intrest although you wont see that for a few stories to come and i plan to do all Percy Jackson books! And i will be updating daily if i can.**

**Back to dionysus, i can picture him being super over protective of his first born child and with all the boys taking intrest in her soon, him, Percy and Achilles will not be having fun. **

**Fun fact: Achilles means warrior, can you guess his parent?**

**I Picture Achilles looking like Dylan Sprouse FYI**


	7. Chapter 7

Daughter Of Madness

**AN: Why hello everyone, sorry I haven't updated recently, but I am absolutely swamped with college so I'll try to update on the weekend and maybe some weekdays, but I passed my A level mocks WOOOOO! *clapping enthusiastically***

**Madeline2206**: I'm glad somebody guessed the little hints I was including I wasn't sure if people would. I'm trying to portray Dionysus in that way, I mean they're both similar but I'm guessing this will be his first girl so I'm making him EXTRA protective, he wont be pleased by the quests though. I ship them already, I feel like a proud parent. Your reviews make me happy.

**I'M SO SO SO THANKFUL FOR THE REVIEWS, FOLLOWS AND FAVOURITES, NOBODY UNDERSTANDS HOW HAPPY THIS MAKES ME. I LOVE YOU ALL.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON OR THE PLOT I ONLY OWN MY OC OPHELIA AND ACHILLES.**

**Chapter 7: D dog**

_"And for that little act you put on by there, you're grounded" he said in a triumphant tone._

_WHAT THE HELL?_

" Listen old man" I began in my most listen to me I am the queen tone.

" No you listen to me girl" " I am your father, I will not take this tone from you, you will apologise to me and then you will go and meet prissy and then come straight back!" He said in a strong voice.

"Well when you put it that way" I say in my most sarcastic voice, but I saw him quickly raise his eyebrows in the 'don't you even dare' expression.

"You know what D dog" " I take you up on that offer" I say in a bright tone.

" It's father Ophelia, now run off" He says dismissing me.

"Hold up, I think some explaining needs to be done and some introductions" I say dismissing D dog.

"Child its best you don't anger the Gods" Chiron said to me in an amused tone, at least someone finds me amusing.

"Ophelia, you are testing my patience, leave!" D dog shouted, well someone is a little sour this evening.

"Annabelle, take my daughter to visit prissy" he ordered her, and she actually done it without questioning him? I made a whipping noise as she gets up, she gives me the stink eye.

" So Annabelle" I dragged out her name, making her more wound up.

"It's Annabeth, listen here you may be Dionysus kid, but I am a lot more powerful than you, watch your back" She told me in a smug tone.

"No you listen here Bethy, Mm annoyed, I'm tired and I don't want to be here, I can be your worst enemy or your best friend do not make an enemy out of me Annabeth, because I will surely decide your fate one day and you will thank me in the out run" I spat at her furiously. My eyes glowing with power.

"I'm sorry" "You're just so much like your dad, your brothers are nothing like you in personality wise, you all just look to much alike" She tells me in a quiet voice

" Huh old D dog is well a dog, if you catch my drift" I said trying to make the situation lighter, she just looks at me strangely. The humour here is weird.

"Umm I'm not sure if I do" She spoke in a formal tone, lighten up Bethy it looks as if I'm here for the long run.

"Look Bethy I get it, you're a bit put out by my spiel of anger, its simple don't annoy me" I told her in a cheerful tone, it looks as if she's got whiplash by my moods.

"Look Ophelia, I'm not scared by you" Well that's just awfully rude Bethy, "I'm scared of your power" She told me in a serious tone.

"So... Are we friends?" I asked in a weird strangled voice

"Yeah we can be friends, I can see you don't have many, your a lot like Dionysus" She told me whilst laughing.

I'm glad I'm a source of amusement Bethy, I mean really.

"So my dad has other kids huh" I say, whilst we were walking past a bright pink house, quick secret, I dig the house, its rather pretty, All I could smell was gush of perfume as I thought that. It smells like Gucci Guilty.

" Yeah he has two boys, they're twins actually Castor and Pollux, they're the most sweetest boys ever, they have the control over plants and grapes, I'm guessing you have that power" She told me in a knowing tone, chill out Hermione.

We were quiet for a while just enjoying the nature and the camp, I'm more of an indoor girl but I've got to admit I have a soft spot for nature, it makes me annoyed that people chop down trees and destroy nature, we have one earth and we complain about it we all say we're innocent, but we murder it, I wonder how the god of nature must be dealing with it .

Just as me and Bethy were walking through camp, all I could hear was nirvana smells like teen spirit playing from a cabin, well the interior designer for this cabin sucks. It had barbed wire and blood and is that a pigs head? What the grapes is going on?

"Ummm Bethy, what's going on in that shindig" as I speak that, a boy ran outside he had pretty big muscles for a 12 or maybe 13 year old I'm guessing, blonde hair and hazel eyes. Eh he's cute.

"Why hello doll, I'm guessing your out from your lovely slumber" He spoke to me in a flirtatious tone.

"Betty, can you see a doll? Because I cant" I say ignoring that idiot of a boy.

"No Ophelia, I don't" She laughed playing along.

"Hey don't be like that Ophelia, a beautiful name for a beautiful girl, Môn cher" He spoke in a French accent.

"Dude are you French?" I asked him in a serious tone.

"Why yes Môn cher, I am indeed" Ohh great a French boy.

"I'm not your Môn cher" I told him in a dull voice

"Ahh but you will be one day, Môn cher" he replied kissing my hand.

" NO NO NO NO, BACK AWAY SON OF WAR! BACK AWAY! LEAVE MY DAUGHTER ALONE OR I WILL PERSONALLY MAKE YOU INTO A GRAPE PLANT FOREVER!" I heard a voice bellow, ohh great D dog is crashing this party.

"Don't worry, dad I'm on my way to see Percy, this idiot won't bother me much more" I spoke to him reassuringly.

"Oh that's good, yes that's great!" He laughed in relief.

"Who is Percy?" the boy spoke in a strangled tone.

"My bestfriend" I said to him in a duh voice. I mean are all the sons of war idiots.

"That's great simply great, well see you soon Môn cher" He swiftly replied winking at me, as he dashed away from my fathers murderous looks.

So after that weird situation, we were strolling amongst the cabins quickly popping into Athena's so Bethy can pick up a book on some demi-god history stuff.

"So Bethy, who was that douche back by there, I mean Môn cher, who the hell does he think he is" I silently fumed, my dad is probably planning to kill him in many painful ways at this moment of time.

"Ohh that's our resident, French boy Achilles, all the Aphrodite girls love him, its rumoured that Aphrodite herself gave him a special power, he can apparently see his soul mates aura, so he knows who he's destined to be with, And apparently Hectate has blessed him" she states whilst mumbling about stupid French boys messing up her plans. "I came into this camp with him, but as soon as Ares claimed him we don't speak much anymore, but I can see that changing soon" She says whilst looking at me.

"So does he flirt with everyone like that, or am I just lucky", Who does the dude think he is? I mean back off, give mamma some space please.

"Nope, so far its you" She trailed off in thought

"Well as lovely as that is and I mean its very complementing, Where in the grape vines is Percy?" I asked in an annoyed tone.

" In cabin 11 and that reminds me you will now live in cabin 12" She says skipping merrily towards this cabin 11, which if I'm honest it looks kind of normal in this weird camp full of god offspring.

Inside, it was packed with people, both boys and girls, way more than the number of bunk beds. Sleeping bags were spread all over on the floor. It looked like a gym where the Red Cross had set up an evacuation centre. The people in there were staring at me, sizing me up. I knew this routine. I'd gone through it at enough schools.

"Well?" Annabeth prompted. "Go on."

So naturally I walked in there full of confidence not letting my mask falter, they wont be seeing any weaknesses out of me today, no sir not today.

Annabeth announced, "Ophelia Anderson, meet cabin eleven."

"Regular or undetermined?" somebody asked.

I didn't know what to say, but Annabeth said," She's Dionysus first girl."

Everybody snickered..

A guy who was a little older than the rest came forward. "Now, now, campers. We do not mock those who are from the Gods of plants, I mean who knows we could never grow anything in our life."

The guy was about nineteen, and he looked pretty cool. He was tall and muscular, with short-cropped sandy hair and a friendly smile. He wore an orange tank top, cut-offs, sandals, and a leather necklace with five different-coloured clay beads. The only thing unsettling about his appearance was a thick white scar that ran from just beneath his right eye to his jaw, like an old knife slash. The guy is a hotties but a douche, who the hell does he think he is for insulting me?

"This is Luke," Annabeth said, and her voice sounded different somehow. I glanced over and could've sworn she was blushing. She saw me looking, and her expression hard-ened again. "He's a leader in this camp."

"Well Liam, who the hell do you think you are mocking me? Does it make you feel special? Does it make you feel important? You know what? Plants can be very dangerous, with one wrong situation, a vine can strangle you to death, no way you can escape but maybe one day you could eat a poisonous plant? But then surely someone like you would know the difference? Right?" As I spoke at him the pictures in my head were projecting into his mind making him freeze.

"That's what I thought, so Liam? Don't make an enemy of me, I'm not forgiving, that's Percy trait" I trailed off

"I Like you" He beamed with a beautiful smile, " You tell me as it is, if your cabin ever needs help, hit up cabin 11" Well... I wasn't expecting that.

"OPHELIA" someone screamed, ahhh that's what I've been trying to find, Percy.

"Percy, its like you've never seen me" I started to carry on but he ran into me giving me a bone crashing hug.

"God Ophelia, How are you? Are you hurt? Has any boy come on to you? Are you dying? Have you been clai-"

"Dud l" "Umm to answer your questions 1. I'm feeling super, 2. Nope I'm not a doll Perce, 3. Yeah some douche called Achilles from the Ares cabin and to finish you off, yeah the old D dog has claimed me"

"D dog?" he asked with a puppy head tilt, awh bless he's so innocent.

"Dionysus" Annabeth cut in, really Bethy was there a need for that? I'm capable to finishing my own sentences.

"I knew it" Percy screamed "When I met him you guys are like twins its scary how much you're both alike"

"Is it that bad?" My voice trailed off.

"YESS" All of cabin 11 shouted.

"Come on," Annabeth told us. "I'll show you the volleyball court."

"I've already seen it." Percy said.

"Come on." She grabbed my wrist and dragged me outside. I could hear the kids of cabin eleven laughing behind me.

"What's your problem?" Percy was getting angry now. "All I know is, I kill some bull guy-"

"Achem I took part in that event, WE killed the bull man" I said pretty put out.

"Don't talk like that!" Annabeth told us. "You know how many kids at this camp wish they'd had your chance?"

"To get killed?"

"To fight the Minotaur! What do you think we train for?"

"Hmmm to wrestle with unicorns" I say sarcastically.

Percy shook his head. "Look, if the thing we fought really was the Minotaur, the same one in the stories ..."

"Yes."

"Then there's only one."

"Yes."

"And he died, like, a gajillion years ago, right? Theseus killed him in the labyrinth. So ..."

"Monsters don't die, guys. They can be killed. But they don't die."

"Oh, thanks. That clears it up." I spoke in an amused tone. Love is in the air between these two, I can smell that perfume again!

"They don't have souls, like you and me. You can dispel them for a while, maybe even for a whole lifetime if you're lucky. But they are primal forces. Chiron calls them arche-types. Eventually, they reform."

I thought about Mrs. Dodds. "You mean if we killed one, accidentally, with a sword-"

"The Fur ... I mean, your math teacher. That's right. She's still out there. You just made her very, very mad."

"How did you know about Mrs. Dodds?" Percy asked.

"You talk in your sleep."

"You almost called her something. A Fury? They're Hades' torturers, right?" I asked, already knowing I'm correct.

Annabeth glanced nervously at the ground, as if she expected it to open up and swallow her. "You shouldn't call them by name, even here. We call them the Kindly Ones, if we have to speak of them at all."

"Look, is there anything we can say without it thundering?" Percy sounded whiny, even to myself, but right then he didn't care. "Why do I have to stay in cabin eleven, anyway? Why is everybody so crowded together? There are plenty of empty bunks right over there."

I pointed to the first few cabins, and Annabeth turned pale. "You don't just choose a cabin, Percy. It depends on who your parents are. Or ... Your parent."

She stared at him, waiting for me to get it.

"My mom is Sally Jackson," he said. "She works at the candy store in Grand Central Station. At least, she used to."

"I'm sorry about your mom, Percy. But that's not what I mean. I'm talking about your other parent. Your dad."

"He's dead. I never knew him."

Annabeth sighed. Clearly, she'd had this conversation before with other kids. "Your father's not dead, Percy."

"How can you say that? You know him?"

"No, of course not."

"Then how can you say-"

"Dude, He's a God don't be an idiot right know" I told him sternly.

"How-"

"Diagnosed with dyslexia. Probably ADHD, too."

I tried to swallow my embarrassment. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Taken together, it's almost a sure sign. The letters float off the page when you read, right? That's because your mind is hardwired for ancient Greek. And the ADHD-you're impulsive, can't sit still in the classroom. That's your battle-field reflexes. In a real fight, they'd keep you alive. As for the attention problems, that's because you see too much, Ophelia and Percy, not too little. Your senses are better than a regular mortals. Of course the teachers want you medicated. Most of them are monsters. They don't want you seeing them for what they are."

"You sound like ... You went through the same thing?"

"Most of the kids here did. If you weren't like us, you couldn't have survived the Minotaur, much less the ambrosia and nectar."

"Ambrosia and nectar."

"The food and drink we were giving you to make you better. That stuff would've killed a normal kid. It would've turned your blood to fire and your bones to sand and you'd be dead. Face it. You're a halfblood."

I was reeling with so many questions I didn't know where to start. But the halfblood stuff was obvious.

Then a husky voice yelled, "Well! A bunch of newbies!"

"Clarisse," Annabeth sighed. "Why don't you go polish your spear or something?" Ohh feisty.

"Sure, Miss Princess," the big girl said. "So I can run you through with it Friday night." Ohh sass.

''Erre es korakas!" Annabeth said, which I somehow under-stood was Greek for 'Go to the crows!' though I had a feeling it was a worse curse than it sounded. "You don't stand a chance."

"We'll pulverise you," Clarisse said, but her eye twitched. Perhaps she wasn't sure she could follow through on the threat. She turned toward Percy. "Who's this little runt?"

"Percy Jackson," Annabeth said, "meet Clarisse, Daughter of Ares."

he blinked. "Like ... the war god?"

Clarisse sneered. "You got a problem with that?" "How about you girly? Who the Hades are you?"

"I'm Ophelia, do you need me to repeat that?" I trailed off.

"Don't be rude to me girly, I'll pulverise you" she spat at me.

"Clarisse, don't be rude to my Môn cher, or I will pulverise you" A voice said very clear as it came near.

"Sorry Achilles, she seems to be the one huh?" she asked in a piggish voice.

"Yeah" He replied gazing at me "Yeah she is" he said dreamily. Don't stare man its creepy.

"You are?" Percy asked protectively

"Achilles Radford, and you are?" He asked tightly, Percy coming up to him which wasn't a good idea since Achilles is twice the size of him.

"Percy Jackson, Ophelias cousin" He said hotly. You could see Achilles deflate at the news, as he strode over to me smiling merrily.

"I've got to go Môn cher, but I'll see you soon" "Look after her Anna, Percy and Clarisse? Don't antagonize her, I have a feeling she's much more powerful than any one of us" And off he went.

Now see ladies and gentleman, that's how you compliment a girl like me, I'm flattered.

"So Prissy, have you got a problem with my cabin"

"No," He said, recovering his wits. "It explains the bad smell."

Clarisse growled. "We got an initiation ceremony for newbies, Prissy."

"Percy." he said.

"Whatever. Come on, I'll show you."

"Clarisse-" Annabeth tried to say.

"Stay out of it, wise girl."

Annabeth looked pained, but she did stay out of it, and he didn't really want her help. He was the new kid. He had to earn my own rep.

"Well I'm also newbie, I'm sure I have to take part in this initiation ceremony" I trailed off my eyes glinting dangerously at her.

"Not you girly, Achilles would kill me if I harm you" she told me with respect.

Percy handed Annabeth his Minotaur horn and got ready to fight, but before I knew it, Clarisse had him by the neck and was dragging him towards a cinder block building that I knew immediately was the bathroom.

Percy was kicking and punching. He'd been in plenty of fights before, but this big girl Clarisse had hands like iron. She dragged him into the girls' bathroom. There was a line of toilets on one side and a line of shower stalls down the other. It smelled just like any public bathroom.

Clarisse's friends were all laughing, and Percy was trying to find the strength to beat her.

"Like he's 'Big Three' material," Clarisse said as she pushed him toward one of the toilets. "Yeah, right. Minotaur probably fell over laughing, he was so stupid looking."

Her friends snickered.

Annabeth stood in the corner, watching through her fingers.

"That's it Clarisee, you've pissed me off, and that isn't a good thing to do" I replied heatedly as my eyes rested upon her and her friends. Nobody messes with Percy besides me.

Clarisse bent him over on his knees and started pushing his head toward the toilet bowl. It reeked like rusted pipes and, well, like what goes into toilets. He strained to keep my head up. He was looking at the scummy water.

"This wont be happening today, Clarisse stand up and face me, face me like the bully you are!" I said to her in a calm up, and in a zombie like state she came over to me and stared into my eyes as I glared at her as she started screaming hysterically, she fell to the floor crying as water somehow poured all over our heads.

I Blinked looking away as she got up and looked at me with fear and respect, she looked at me if I was a god, I've never seen anyone bow down to me before.

She struggled, gasping, and her friends started coming toward her. But then the other toilets exploded, too, and six more streams of toilet water blasted them back. The showers acted up, too, and together all the fixtures sprayed the camouflage girls right out of the bathroom, spinning them around like pieces of garbage being washed away.

The entire bathroom was flooded. Annabeth hadn't been spared. She was dripping wet, but she hadn't been pushed out the door. She was standing in exactly the same place, staring at me in shock.

I looked down and realized I was also wet and Percy was the only one who was dry out of us all.

I walked towards Percy, my legs shaky.

Annabeth said, "How did you ..."

"I don't know." Both of us replied.

We walked to the door. Outside, Clarisse and her friends were sprawled in the mud, and a bunch of other campers had gathered around to gawk. Clarisse's hair was flattened across her face. Her camouflage jacket was sop-ping and she smelled like sewage. She gave me a look of absolute hatred. "You are dead, new boy. You are totally dead."

I probably should have let it go, but I said, "You want to gargle with toilet water again, Clarisse? Close your mouth."

Her friends had to hold her back. They dragged her toward cabin five, while the other campers made way to avoid her flailing feet.

Annabeth stared at me. I couldn't tell whether she was grossed out from the water or creeped out by how clarrise had a meltdown.

"What?" I demanded. "What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking," she said, "that I want you on my team for capture the flag."

"OPHELIA WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN, YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE GROUNDED"

"MÔN CHER" "MÔN CHER"

"GO AWAY SON OF WAR"

welcome to my life.

**AN: WELL THIS WAS A LONG CHAPTER AND I HOPE YOU ALL LIKED IT, IF I GET SOME REVIEWS TONIGHT I MAY DO A SHORT CHAPTER ON EITHER DIONYSUS VIEW POINT AS OPHELIA MET HIM OR MAYBE ACHILLES, I'VE PUT LOTS OF HINTS IN THIS CHAPTER AND I FEEL EVIL DOING SO. I'M ALSO CONSIDERING DOING A SUPERNATURAL STORY OR HARRY POTTER.**

Môn cher melts my heart.


	8. Chapter 8

**Daughter of Madness**

**AN: I totally apologize for not updating much, I've been really busy, my life has seemed to be filled with essays during my A levels, and I had my mock's back *sighhh* I PASSED EVERYONE!**

**But never mind me it's all about the story LIGHTS CAMERA ACTION!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON OR THE PLOT I ONLY OWN MY OC OPHELIA AND ACHILLES.**

**Chapter 8: Grape making 101 **

_Welcome to my life._

"OKAY OKAY" "ONE AT A TIME" I screamed out in anger.

"Ophelia, tell the son of war, that you are grounded and that you will be coming back to the cabin to meet your brothers and that you will speak to him later" My dad told me, whilst shooting Achilles a dirty look.

"Sure dad" I sighed wearily, whilst he beamed at me for calling him dad, huh little things please people really.

"Bonjour Mon Cher" I heard a voice behind me whisper in my ear.

"Personal space man" I told him in amusement.

"Listen to me son of war, I do not care for what Aphrodite has blessed you with or really cursed me with, and I can see it in your eyes. If you hurt her, I will hurt you. You all forget in this camp how really powerful I am. I'm a God you fool. A God of madness at that. I know you need to see her to survive or what not, but have some boundaries, she is my first daughter after all."

"Yes sir, but I don't think you really understand my intentions, I could never hurt Ophelia, it will be physically and mentally painful for me to do so. She will never have to go through heartbreak with me, she has a choice of who she loves, but in the end sir there can only be one outcome." Achilles stated turning towards my father.

"Hold the front door, what the grapes is all this about?" I stated looking towards them pointedly.

"Nothing Mon cher, nothing at all" Achilles said whilst looking at me dreamily.

"Sure" "Well okay then dad where is this cabin?" I asked him. I really couldn't deal with their drama at this moment.

"Sure, come along daughter, time to see the magnificent cabin number 12, I have a feeling that you will love it, your brothers can't wait to see you" He stated, whilst we saw Achilles pale when dad said brothers.

"Say goodbye son of war, Ophelia is grounded, we do not want to upset Castor and Pollux" He told Achilles whilst skipping off merrily.

"Well... bye then" I waved at Achilles, running to catch up my father. How weird is it that all of a sudden I've moved countries and I'm living with my grandparents and to top it off my dad is a GREEK GOD.

"Ophelia, it's come to my sudden attention that you are well.. Extremely powerful for a child of mine, your aura radiates off of you" my father mentioned whilst striding past Cabin 5.

"Umm yeah, I can do this weird thing, where if I stare at people it's like they're going mad they start screaming hysterically and crying, or even the Macarena" I stated whilst looking at the cabins architecture.

"What child?" my father asked quickly

"Umm yeah, I can do this thi-"

"No no no! Madness, you cannot, Madness, you need special lessons, none of my children could in the past. This is absurd." My father rushed out in a hurry.

"Uhhh dad, are you okay? Are you having a breakdown? Are you pregnant? Is the world ending? What is it man?" I spewed out in a dramatic fashion.

"Ophelia this isn't a time for your dramatics, me being your father and a God I have a control over certain elements, madness is one of them. My dear none of my children have ever had control over that before"

"Your powerful Ophelia, I'd say more powerful than the big three, they have power over impressive elements yes, but you my child, can decide a fate of a person's mind with a simple look in your eyes, raw power."

"And that is why we are going to have private lessons to train your mind, you've most likely got the power over vines and grapes so i'll let the boys help you with that" My father finished.

"Really dad training? why can't we sit around and like sleep. That sounds much better then training don't you agree?"

"As much as I'd rather you not train or be injured, my dear it's better for everyone if you do, maybe you can beat the son of war at some sword fighting" My dad told me whilst smiling softly.

"Ohh look we are here" He said excitedly.

Cabin 12 is really beautiful, it looks like it could be a wine cabin in a little village in Italy or France, with vines and grapes all pilling over the roof and up the walls, with violet shutters and stone walls. It looks like home.

"Boys your sister is here" My dad shouted out towards the cabin, whilst I saw two boys run out towards us, they're about 6 foot and at least 14, with blond curly hair like mine, kind of plump but athletic with dads violet eyes, my violet eyes.

"Hi dad "One of them said quite shyly.

"Pollux, Castor ,make sure you take good care of her, and if you see Achilles coming near make sure you have the vines at the ready, we can't loose her to boys already" He told them seriously.

"You got yourself a deal dad" The other boy said quite boisterously.

"Okay bye children, I've got to go and do stuff for the council I shall see you all later, Ophelia behave your grounded and I will speak to you young lady about those lessons"

"Bye dad" we all chorused.

Well this is awkward as we all just stand in a circle and stare each other, well thankfully for my brain they're not identical like the stolls, it's now the decision of deciding who is who hmm.

"Well as fun as this is staring at each other and I mean really, it's a hoot and a half. Which one is which?" I question staring at them.

"Well I'm castor" the plumper one said "And he's Pollux" He said stating towards the more athletic one.

"Well I'm glad that's sorted, so how about we all go in?" I said indicating towards the cabin.

We all walked in as I took the sights in around me kind off admiring the rooms, you can see two bunks that are clearly being used in the front room as you walk in, so there must of been another room for me as I see castor point at a door indicating for me to walk in as I see him and Pollux sit there and look at some plant books, not really paying attention to them as I walk through a door and enter my room.

As I enter the door I looked at the window in the room and as I walked over to it I notice that it gives me the view of a small vineyard behind our cabin and behind that a small lake and all the strawberry patches, Its rather beautiful and I'm glad that this is my room as I take in the soft purple walls and my white bed with violet sheets as I notice weapons on the walls and pictures along with famous play posters on the walls. It's practically screaming Ophelia.

I sat here for a bit just staring although it's getting rather boring and I'm really craving Oreos at this moment... OHH and grapes I really want some, I should ask the bro twins to see if I can make any to eat, I'm pretty sure that's like a part of my powers.

"Twins" I called.

"Yes Ophelia" they chorused back in union.

"So what powers do you guys have because like dads a god so, we obviously get some powers from him so what are they?" I asked curiously.

"Okay um we can control some vines and we can grow grapes, so us and the Demeter kids tend to tend to the strawberry patches as out chore" they finished.

"Hold up we have chores?" I asked in horror

"Ohh so naive and young to the world" Castor snickered.

"Hey shut up bro, but yeah Ophelia dad will give you a timetable soon, we could have the same one but I think dad is giving you lessons" Pollux told me.

"Really this sucks man" I whined to them, I mean who really wants to do chores in the summer in this heat?! I wanted to like swim and sleep and eat food, that my summer but no, no I'm a fricking demi god with strange powers and I'm being trained as a warrior this is what every teenager dreams of I think to myself.

"So if you want we can teach you the wonderful ways of grape making" Castor asked me whilst smirking and gesturing towards the wonderful outdoors. Ew. I'm up for it free food.

"Lead the way, almighty grape grower" I gestured outside wildly as Pollux started snickering as he followed Castor outside.

So here I am Ophelia Anderson standing out in the grate wilderness of the vineyard behind the Dionysus cabin with my twin brothers learning how to grow grapes and vines, I am living a productive life.

"Okay this is grape making 101 with the one and only Castor Davidson, prepare to be amazed young warrior"

"I'm ready for you to teach me your ways" I told him whilst saluting mockingly, Pollux turned around to high five me discreetly, 1-0 to Ophelia

"This is no time for sass Ophelia this is the thing which will save our lives on day" Castor told me seriously.

"Ohh and its free food" Pollux added in thought

"You guys won me on free food" I told them admiringly.

"Okay step one, feel the nature around you" Castor told me whilst eating some Oreos. Oreos. Where did he find them?

"Hey bro? Umm fancy giving your little sister some delicious cookie snacks?" I asked him whilst widening my eyes into a puppy dog stance.

"Okay only if you make some grapes, but please stop with the eyes you creepily look like dad doing that" he told me seriously.

"You have no idea how offended I am right now" I told him with a blank face. Well then dad must be some foxy God, what with my dashing looks he must be a looker if we're getting compared, my thoughts wandered as I silently laugh to myself.

"Okay princess step two, feel the tug of the vines In the ground feel connected to them" Okay that shouldn't be too hard as I concentrate I can feel something in the bottom of my stomach a tug you can say as I feel something in me reaching out to something as I picture a vine slowly growing from the ground onto the vine supporters.

I looked up and low and behold all I can see is a vine growing onto the supporter I let my smile grow so much I looked like a Cheshire cat, I honestly didn't think it would work, I'm so happy right now. Although I'm rather tired.

"Well done Ophelia this is amazing for your first time, you must be really powerful" Pollux praised me.

"Step three and the final step, make the grapes look at your vine and picture them growing slowly, we don't want to mess this step up"

Okay you can do this Ophelia I chant to myself, I look at the vine and in my mind I can picture the grapes growing, and as I can't believe my eyes as I can see the grapes growing I'm so amazed, this is such a surreal moment in my life.

"WELL DONE OPHELIA" They screamed at me and ambushed me in hugs.

"Okay try one" Castor told me as Pollux beamed at me as their golden hair shining in the wind.

I walked towards my vine whilst admiring the handiwork, I picked the first grape I saw and as I ate it I could feel all the flavors burst in my mouth it was the best thing I've ever tasted in my life.

*DINNER HORN RINGING*

"FOOOOOD" The twins screamed as they ran out of the cabin in delight. Woah what food? There's food? Take me to it grape twins.

"WAIT FOR ME IM HUNGRY" I hollered running through the cabin to catch them up, I'm on little guys like wait up, time for me to show the grape twins how Ophelia does it. As I was running through the cabin I could feel something locking around my foot and as I look down all I could see were vines slowly tightening around my ankle and the next thing I knew was I was on the floor and my knee was bleeding.

"GRAPE TWINS" I screamed in anger.

"This is war, grapelets I'm on to you" I got up quickly as I repelled the vines as I could see the boys outside the door near the trees as I steadily walked through the cabin and sneaking my way through the trees I could feel my powers activating and I made the vines grow by their feet and I could feel the vines in the tree slowly coming to life as I quickly made a net, and the vines grabbed the boys foot and the next thing I knew they were in the air caught in the net.

"OPHELIA LET US DOWN" Pollux screamed

"OPHELIA MARIE ANDERSON" Castor screamed.

"What was that boys? I can't hear you but what I can hear is the delightful food horn, so Adios grapelets" I saluted them as I ran towards the food hall aka my second favorite place on earth first being my bed.

"Ophelia" Percy called waving towards me as I jogged up to him.

"Hey Perc, heading off towards the food place?" I asked smiling at him and giving him a quick hug.

"Yeah phia, I'm starved"

"Same I've had an exhausting day although I miss not seeing you much today" I said ruffling his hair in a sisterly manner.

We marched up the hill to the mess hall pavilion. Satyrs joined us from the meadow. Naiads emerged from the canoeing lake. A few other girls came out of the woods- and when I say out of the woods, I mean straight out of the woods. I saw one girl, about nine or ten years old, melt from the side of a maple tree and come skipping up the hill.

In all, there were maybe a hundred campers, a few dozen satyrs, and a dozen assorted wood nymphs and naiads.

At the pavilion, torches blazed around the marble columns. A central fire burned in a bronze brazier the size of a bathtub. Each cabin had its own table, covered in white cloth trimmed in purple. Four of the tables were empty, I waved Percy off as I headed towards where my Dad was.

I saw Grover sitting at table twelve with Dad, a few satyrs, and the grapelets, oh boy. Chiron stood to one side, the picnic table being way too small for a centaur.

Finally, Chiron pounded his hoof against the marble floor of the pavilion, and everybody fell silent. He raised a glass. "To the gods!"

Everybody else raised their glasses. "To the gods!"

"So hey grapelets, how's this fine evening been for you?" I asked them whilst grinning like a chesire cat.

"We're onto you grape jr, we're onto you" They said narrowing their eyes at me.

"What's all this about?" Dad asked smiling down at us

"Well, the grape twins by there decided to trip me up with vines so I simply got revenge" I asked whilst looking at the boys with my eyes narrowing at them.

"They tripped you up?" Dad asked alarmed whilst pulling me up and looking at my knees.

"OPHELIA YOU'RE BLEEDING" Dad shouted whilst looking at me in horror.

"MON CHER"I heard a voice scream in horror.

"NOT NOW SON OF WAR" My father hollered.

"IM FINE" I shouted slightly getting pissed.

"Here child have some ambrosia your knee will be fine, your dad is just panicking he's never had a daughter before". Chiron said smiling at me.

Wood nymphs came forward with platters of food: grapes, apples, strawberries, cheese, fresh bread, and yes, barbecue! My glass was empty, but Pollux said, "Speak to it. Whatever you want-nonalcoholic, of course."

I said, "Grape Soda."

The glass filled with sparkling Purple liquid.

I took a cautious sip. Perfect.

"Here you go, Child," Dad said, handing me a platter of cheese burgers.

I loaded my plate and was about to take a big bite when I noticed everybody getting up, carrying their plates toward the fire in the center of the pavilion. I wondered if they were going for dessert or something.

"Come on," Castor told me.

As I got closer, I saw that everyone was taking a portion of their meal and dropping it into the fire, the ripest strawberry, the juiciest slice of beef, the warmest, most buttery roll.

Pollux murmured in my ear, "Burnt offerings for the gods. They like the smell."

"You're kidding."

His look warned me not to take this lightly, but I couldn't help wondering why an immortal, all-powerful being would like the smell of burning food.

Castor approached the fire, bowed his head, and tossed in a cluster of fat red grapes. "Hermes."

I was next.

I wished to Dad that he gave me some awesome powers.

I scraped a big slice of burger into the flames.

When I caught a whiff of the smoke, I didn't gag.

It smelled nothing like burning food. It smelled of hot chocolate and fresh-baked brownies, hamburgers on the grill and wildflowers, and a hundred other good things that shouldn't have gone well together, but did. I could almost believe the gods could live off that smoke.

When everybody had returned to their seats and finished eating their meals, Chiron pounded his hoof again for our attention.

Dad got up with a huge sigh. "Yes, I suppose I'd better say hello to all you brats. Well, hello. Our activities director, Chiron, says the next capture the flag is Friday. Cabin five presently holds the laurels."

A bunch of ugly cheering rose from the Ares table.

"Personally," Dad continued, "I couldn't care less, but congratulations. Also, I should tell you that we have a new camper today. Peter Johnson." I coughed.

Chiron murmured something.

"Er, Percy Jackson," Dad corrected.

"Oh and my daughter Ophelia Anderson, I want no boys near her she is not to be flirted with, and if you do I will have you on so many chores you would wish you're a Cyclops working in the forges"

"That's right. Hurrah, and all that. Now run along to your silly campfire. Go on." Gee Dad, what a way to give me a rep, the girl that can't be communicated with unless you want chores. Wonderful.

Everybody cheered. We all headed down toward the amphitheater, where Apollo's cabin led a sing-alongs. We sang camp songs about the gods and ate s'mores and joked around, and the funny thing was, I didn't feel that anyone was staring at me anymore. I felt that I was home.

Later in the evening, when the sparks from the campfire were curling into a starry sky, the conch horn blew again, and we all filed back to our cabins. I didn't realize how exhausted I was until I collapsed on my borrowed sleeping bag.

My fingers curled around the Minotaur's horn. I thought about my mom, but I had good thoughts: her smile, the bedtime stories she would read me when I was a kid, the way she would tell me not to let the bedbugs bite.

When I closed my eyes, I fell asleep instantly.

That was my first day at Camp Half-Blood.

I wish I'd known how briefly I would get to enjoy my new home.

**AN: I'm so so so so sorry I haven't updated, but I've got a week off so prepare for some major chapters, I'm also considering doing a new story on harry potter.**

**Stay tuned because I will be doing a surprise chapter tonight on Mr D pov when Ophelia first came in. **

**Sorry again and I hope you enjoy I love you all.**


	9. Chapter 9 Dionysus POV

**Daughter of Madness.**

**AN: Hey guys I told you I'd do a mini chapter in Dionysus POV, I'm considering doing one in Achilles POV just to make it up to you? Thoughts? Let me know****.**

**I'm horribly ill at the moment with a cold, living in Wales you get no perks, and for those who don't know what Wales is, it's a country next to England full of castles basically, any who enough of me and my thoughts time for Mr D.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON OR THE PLOT, ALL I OWN IS OPHELIA AND ACHILLES. **

**Chapter 9: My first born daughter**

**Dionysus POV.**

I sit here in the sun, playing a mindless card game with Chiron, my life is so worthless in this camp with all these brats who are so insignificant and rude, I know what they do, and do they honestly think they can hide stuff from me? I'm serious it's almost laughable.

I miss Olympus I miss the warmth it brings, I feel so powerful up there it's my home and I'm stuck on earth with mortals, I miss my wife my beautiful wife, how did a man like me get a goddess like her? It's a wonder she sticks with me, but that's love I guess and love is a wonderful thing, I can practically hear Aphrodite squeal from here as my thoughts probably gained her attention.

I miss my boys they don't spend much time with me now, it must be my fault I guess I just come across so bitter, but what they forget is I was a demi god like them at one point. Me, Dionysus. Son of Zeus. I understand the pain of being a demi god, but they seem to forget I haven't always been a God.

I sit here mindless playing the game as my thoughts slowly turn depressing, well I can see how this day is going, I can see Grover ahead walking with one of the new brats that arrived yesterday this should be interesting I thought, time to see which one of my fellow Gods have knocked up some mortal or in some cases had some brain voodoo with them.

"That's Mr. D,"I heard Grover murmur to the girl. "He's the camp director. Be polite. The girl, that's Annabeth Chase. She's just a camper, but she's been here longer than just about anybody. And you already know Chiron..."

"Mr. Brunner!" I heard the girl shout. Look at Chiron and his fangirls, the old centaur is such a softie I snort to myself.

The centaur turned and smiled at her. His eyes started glinting at her knowingly. I Wish I had some grapes right know or maybe some Oreos flavoured with grapes... is that possible can you do that? Oh wait I'm a God of course I can.

"Ah, good, Ophelia," he said. "Now we have four for pinochle."

Ophelia is such a nice name I think to myself. I turn towards the girl and noticed something immediately, she has my eyes. That's impossible. There's no way. Who is this girl? WHO IS SHE? An imposter she must be? I haven't been with a mortal in 12 years and the last one was.. I stood up I shoved the table as my temper was shaking furiously this must be a lie it must be. I could feel my powers activating.

"Who are you girl?" I asked in a whisper of a voice.

"I'm Ophelia Anderson, you are?" She said in a done of indifference. Such a rude tone of voice. My tone of voice.

"Ophelia, be polite" Chiron said to her in a scolding tone of voice,

"Chiron enough". I said the power in the room intensifying, I'm furious and I could see the girl looking at me almost challenging me with her eyes, but then I saw her look away in defeat, that's what I thought girl.

"Mr D" Chiron said cautiously. "Dionysus, are you okay?" Chiron said. Of course I'm not okay Chiron don't be an idiot, that child is my carbon copy of me with my eyes and her personality, but her face and hair hold some similarity to... Elizabeth, it holds the similarity to Elizabeth.

"Who is your mother child?" I asked in a calm but intimidating voice. Breathe Dionysus.

Chiron looked on in interest suddenly realising the conclusion has come to, the prophecy foretold this, the next great prophecy is starting. He looked down at Ophelia with pain his eyes, this child will go through so much all too soon. My poor child.

"Elizabeth Anderson" She said with a no nonsense tone.

I breathed in a quick sharp breath. Why didn't Elizabeth tell me, she knew how to get in touch with me I would have thought that she could have had the decency to speak to me after all? But I have a child. A daughter. I finally have a daughter I've waited so long for this moment. But where is Elizabeth?

"Where is your mother Ophelia?" I asked her.

"She died a few years back" Ophelia replied in a dead voice no emotion on my face. "Cancer is a bitch" she told me knowingly.

Ohh Elizabeth my beautiful angel, I know you would reach Elysium, you were a rare mortal in this world seeing my true form. My thoughts came swirling back to me realising that my daughter swore.

"Language" I scolded her, I've never felt as old as I do now.

"Did she mention your father at all?" I asked in a hopeful yet broken voice.

"No, only my grandmother has spoken about that deadbeat God" she said in a sarcastic voice.

"Ophelia enough" I spoke with a no joking around voice.

"Who the hell are you to speak to me like that?" she replied heatedly. "My Dad?" she snarled.

I looked down at her grinning as I realised this was the perfect moment to tell her, this attitude Is getting tiring and she isn't even a teenager yet. Good luck to me.

"Why yes child." "I am your father" I spoke in a smug tone.

"And for the little act you put on by there, you're grounded" I said in a triumphant tone.

Dad 1 Daughter 0.

**AN: I Hope you all enjoyed this Dionysus POV and I hope to do more of these as they're fun to write, let me know what you think of the Achilles one. Adios Muchachos. **

**P.S I THINK I MAY WRITE A NEW HARRY POTTER STORY.**


End file.
